


please could you be tender

by liveyourtemptation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood, Drugs, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Sugar Daddy Harry, True Blood AU, Vampires, Violence, cisco the romance novel heroine, imagine: cisco speaking with a southern accent, sex And biting, the harrisco vampire phase of 2017, this is cheesy as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveyourtemptation/pseuds/liveyourtemptation
Summary: “What can I get you tonight, sir?”First Harrison sees nothing but the steady pulse under brown skin. It seems to radiate light, a startling memory of the sun and Harrison wants to recoil and come closer at the same time. The smell is overwhelming. Dark hair falls over the soft curve of the neck. The man shifts again and Harrison looks up into dark brown eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here you go, please and thank you.

„Can I get a milkshake, daddy?“

 

Harrison looks down at the person who has been pretending to be his daughter for the last two hundred years. The little girl is tugging at his hand and smiling one of her beautiful but shy smiles that made her the center of every party. Adults doted on her, saying how well behaved and smart she was. The children that didn't fall in love with her wanted to be her. It was nothing compared to the toothy grin of his real daughter.

 

“Please,” She adds.

 

The clerk behind the counter looks nervously back and forth between them. He knows who they are. The Wells were well known in New York City before the reveal. Now they are infamous. A family of bloodsuckers. The humans ran their mouths about how that could even work out.

 

It doesn't, apparently.

 

It had been the three of them for as long as Harrison can remember. They found him when he was young and lost and freshly turned, ripping through bodies because there was a need in him that just couldn't be satisfied. They taught him everything they knew; how to feed, where to sleep, how to hide, how to survive. That it is safer in numbers. So they stayed together. He and his two saviors. Tess and Jesse.

 

With Tess it might have been love. He doesn't remember. Two hundred years are a long time to fall in love and out again. Now Tess' hounds are nipping at his heels and New York City shrinks with every day. It has been over with them for a while now, only holding onto the pretense out of habit or a twisted sense of duty. They filed for divorce. Just as meaningless as their marriage in front of a United States official had been. The real mapping of their relationship had always been just between them. But their cover had needed this, the paperwork. Now they didn't need the cover anymore. And they didn't need each other anymore.

 

“Sure, sweetie. Which flavor?” Harrison gets tired of this, of pretending to be harmless. But it is the most uncomplicated way of moving through the world of humans.

 

“Strawberry,” Jesse says decidedly.

 

The clerk nods hectically and rushes to get their order ready. It does scratch an itch, to feel his fluttering heartbeat and smell the adrenaline pumping through his veins. But it doesn't satisfy Harrison. Not at all.

 

When they leave the deli Jesse is still clinging to his hand as if the night holds something that could harm her.

 

With Jesse it has always been weird. Jesse has always been weird. It does something to them when they get turned this young. Harrison can't imagine who would be sick enough to do this to a child. Jesse never really grew out of childhood even though she is thousands of years older than Harrison. She has all the cruelty of a child crushing an ant under its boot combined with a razor sharp mind that she had honed over the millennia. For all he knew Harrison might be holding the hand of the most dangerous being on this planet.

 

But she doesn't act like it. She is moody and reclusive. Makes herself sick with human food even though she should know better. Enjoys the pretense of their covers just to ruin them in the next breath with the glee of someone who like to see dishes shatter just because. Harrison never quite understood why she stayed with them. It is easier for her to travel with adults but she doesn't really need them. Maybe she needs the company.

 

“Where to now?” She asks, eyes wide open and mouth around the straw.

 

“I need to get out of town.” The night is steaming. The stench of the streets is strangling him.

 

“Let's go.” She is already dragging him towards their car.

 

He stares at their joined hands. “Why. Are you coming with me?” She had never shown any real preference when it came to Tess or him.

 

Jesse shrugs then pulls a face and spits out a mouthful of milkshake. “Should have went with vanilla.”

 

 

The warm wind scrubs the memories of cold New York winters from his bones. The house has belonged to one of his southern relatives, far enough removed that Harrison had never been here before. Far enough that the way the vowels stretch in the mouth of the people sounds strange in his ears. Not entirely unpleasant though.

 

Jesse is a natural of course, there is no language or dialect in the world she doesn't speak. She humors him on the drive, reading the billboards in a slow drawl and pouts when he laughs. They have to stop not far out of New York so she can throw up, hanging her head out of the side of the car. He hands her a bottle of True Blood afterward. Her look is pins and needles but she drains the bottle.

 

The house is rotting from the inside. Harrison feels some sympathy. Luckily they don't need much. A hidden basement to sleep. He calls ahead so they have electricity and running water. There is furniture, a few pieces that are pompous and covered in dust. Jesse bounces on the couches. The attic is filled with boxes and things. Harrison leaves it to Jesse to dig up the history of this house.

 

It's almost daybreak and they settle in for the first day in their new home. Jesse curls into a ball and is instantly asleep. Harrison wishes he could do the same. But the sense memory of the safety of a mother's womb isn't granted to him. Instead he listens to the heartbeats of the town around them.

 

 

The summer days are long, especially here, and it's late when Harrison finally wakes up. He surveys their meager rations. Jesse is nowhere to be seen. He doesn't worry about her hunger. She always deals with it and mostly in ways Harrison doesn't want to know about. He worries about his own. His fingers itch to go on the hunt, to bite into soft flesh but he pushes the urge down. He has gotten quite good at that lately.

 

For Harrison it comes down to this: Either you go rogue, live your afterlife like your maker intended, leaving a trail of blood and chaos behind you. Or you try to live in the world of the humans. And then drinking their blood, even if it happens with consent, mostly catches up with you in a bad way. Harrison has lived both lives and finds that it's less complicated to mold a place for yourself in the human society. He tires of vampires and their politics.

 

He leaves their last two bottles True Blood in the fridge for an emergency and makes his way into town. It's so much less than he is used to. Quieter. Darker. More desolate. But there is a drumming like a rhythm in the air. The frogs compete with the cicadas. The swamp mumbles. Something deeper and older knocks against the soil here. It beats in time with Harrison's hunger.

 

He finds a small restaurant tucked away behind trees and bushes. _West's Bar and Grill_. Light spills through the windows and the drumming guides Harrison inside. He sits down at the wooden counter of the bar. He glances around, taking in the people that are his new neighbors. They are loud and cheerful on this Friday night but Harrison attracts some of those special looks that are reserved for strangers in small towns. But he smells no fear. That's good.

 

He does smell something else. The drumming has increased, his heart pounding in the same ceaseless rhythm. The hunger has crept up on him like he is a young vampire again. He feels dizzy as he leans on the counter. He smells blood so sweet it makes him ache with need.

 

“What can I get you tonight, sir?”

 

First Harrison sees nothing but the steady pulse under brown skin. It seems to radiate light, a startling memory of the sun and Harrison wants to recoil and come closer at the same time. The smell is overwhelming. Dark hair falls over the soft curve of the neck. The man shifts again and Harrison looks up into dark brown eyes.

 

Harrison sits upright, hands curling around the edge of the counter. The man is leaning forward on strong arms. The white shirt doesn't hide the softness of his body. Harrison's gaze catches on the name tag. _Cisco._ The curve of his neck is mocking Harrison. His long dark hair falls free and glowing. His lips answer Harrison's searching gaze with a knowing smile.

 

“I can recommend the cherry pie if you're looking for a little midnight treat.”

 

They way he speaks has nothing to do with Jesse's studied imitations. It slides sticky-hot down Harrison's spine.

 

“No,” Harrison forces out and for a moment he can see it perfectly clear in front of his eyes. How he gets over the counter in split seconds, throwing _Cisco_ against the wall, glass bottles shattering around them from the force of the impact. How he tears open that young flesh to the screams of the witnesses. How the copper-sweet blood spills into his mouth, sizzling hot.

 

“Alright,” Cisco says, amused glint in his eyes.

 

“Just get me- -” Harrison weighs his options. His eyes flick over the wall behind the counter, over bottles, glasses and advertisements, a washed out chalk board menu. His eyes stop at the sign.

 

Cisco follows his gaze and his heart picks up its pace. He looks back at Harrison. “We have that, too.” There is no hostility in his voice but something else. Not fear, Harrison realizes. Cautious excitement. He feels Cisco scan him again, closely.

 

“0 negative.” Harrison wills his hands to stop shaking.

 

Cisco nods wide-eyed, then he turns around to a freezer. Harrison uses the chance to look around again. No one else is sitting at the counter who could have overheard them and the rest of the restaurant seems to be occupied with themselves.

 

“Sorry, man,” Cisco's voice draws Harrison's attention back. He is obviously still rifling through the freezer with his back to Harrison. It takes him all his strength not to let his gaze glide down to where he hears the blood rush through the veins in Cisco's thighs. “Looks like we only have - - AB positive.” He pulls out one bottle, suspecting it. “We don't really have a lot of - - um - - demand for True Blood. Non actually. But it's not expired yet,” He declares with a winning grin.

 

“It will do,” Harrison says. If he doesn't consume _anything_ in the next minutes he is not sure what he will do.

 

“Great.” Cisco's eyes fall back on the bottle “You have to warm these up, right? Sorry. Like I said. You're the first- -”

 

“Vampire,” Harrison supplements. Despite the pounding in his head he feels amusement rise up in him.

 

“Yep, that.” Cisco scratches his neck and his eyes linger somewhere else on Harrison's face than his eyes.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What?” Cisco whips up his eyes again.

 

“You have to warm it up.” Harrison says.

 

“Right,” Cisco turns to a microwave, looking back at the bottle. “Oh yeah, here are instructions. Cool, cool.”

 

They are quiet while the bottle heats up. Harrison stares down on the wood beneath his hands because he doesn't trust himself anymore. Cisco rinses glasses. The noises of the kitchen drift over them. The world narrows down to the scraping of the hunger inside Harrison's throat. And the flurry of Cisco's hands as he cleans up the bar.

 

When Cisco hands him the bottle their fingers brush against each other. Cisco eyes go wide. Quickly he covers his reaction by a wide smile. Harrison pushes past the irritation. His only focus is on getting the True Blood into his system.

 

Cisco gets called over by a man emerging from the kitchen. He leaves the bar with a last glance to Harrison. When the calming trickle of warm blood down his throat begins to work its magic Harrison chances a look at them. The man is tall, black, sporting a graying beard and crease between his brows like he worries for a living. He seems to be the owner of the diner the way he talks to Cisco. He stares at Harrison.

 

Harrison stares back. The man is a shapeshifter.

 

Of course Harrison hasn't expected that he would be the only non-human in the area. Especially not in this part of the country where the gods still walk the earth from time to time allegedly. But it is the way everyone behaves around the shifter, Harrison realizes, the way they smile and call out to him that irritates him. The man is obviously an integral part of this town. They don't know what he is.

 

Shapeshifters don't like vampires the way vampires don't like werewolves and werewolves don't like humans and humans - - well they don't know about shapeshifters yet but they probably wouldn't like them either. The mistrust and hatred between the races is old and comes from a time where it was a matter of life and death to trust only your people. Whatever that meant. Harrison doesn't like anyone. Loyalty is a hoax to make other people die in your place and Harrison has died one time too often.

 

When Cisco returns he looks a little bit put off but there is still no fear clinging to his skin. He has a pile of orders in his hand and starts mixing drinks.

 

“So, your new in town,” He says casually.

 

Harry makes an agreeing noise and clings to his bottle.

 

“Staying or just passing through?”

 

“Staying, I think.” With his head less clouded with hunger Harrison comes to find that he would still like to find out how Cisco's skin tastes.

 

“You think, mh.” Cisco bites down on his lower lip, eyes still focused on his task. Harrison thinks he does it on purpose. “Welcome to town anyway.” He offers his first sincere smile of the night. It just serves as a reminder of his youth. “My name's Cisco.”

 

“Yes. I gathered.” Harrison takes a sip of his drink. True Blood never satisfied his needs but right now it tastes even blander.

 

“Oh. Yeah.” Cisco's hand raises to rub over his name tag.

 

He looks at Harrison expectantly. “Harrison,” He offers. He glances at the place where the shifter had been standing. “Your boss doesn't seem to like me all that much.”

 

“Oh, Joe- -” Cisco trails off. “I think it has less to do with you being a vampire than me talking to you.”

 

Harry laughs. Maybe he shouldn't have. Cisco looks cautious for a second before a slow smirk appears on his face.

 

“Smart man,” Harrison says quietly before he can stop himself.

 

Cisco leans back and crosses his arms. “I will have you know that I can take very good care of myself.”

 

“I have no doubt,” Harrison says, lips stretching around the unfamiliar shape of a smile.

 

 

Harrison leaves soon. Some of the other guests have caught on to the type of stranger in their midst. They don't get unfriendly, or at least not directly, but Harrison can feel their stares like knives in his back. When Cisco is waiting on a table at the far end of the room Harrison leaves a enough bills for a good tip on the counter and gets out.

 

The night crashes over him with all its sounds and smells. He walks past parked car, pondering what he should do next when he hears the couple approach. He hears their unsteady heartbeats, smells the mix of adrenaline and fear that spells bravery or recklessness, most of the time a mix of both. They emerge from behind a parked truck. The man in plaid and jeans holds a bat but that's not what worries Harrison. He worries about the silver in the hands of the red-haired woman. Silver chains.

 

“You chose the wrong place to show your face tonight, bloodsucker,” The man growls, twirling the bat in his hand.

 

“Damn right,” The woman hollers.

 

Harrison holds up his hands, placating. “I'm sure there is a way we can solve this situation without any of us getting hurt.”

 

“Oh, I ain't so sure about that,” The woman giggles.

 

Harrison sighs. This is not a good start if he really wants to settle down here. It's something else to let two people disappear in New York City. In a small town like this it gets noticed when people go missing. He looks back to the bar. Maybe he should just go back inside and wait them out.

 

It's one slip in attention. One mistake. The chains are over him and it burns. It burns more than he remembers. The last time someone had hurt him with silver had been over fifty years ago and he had ripped their head off. He tries to shake it off but the man used his initial irritation to knock him over.

 

Stones dig uncomfortably into his back. He tries to move his arms, his legs but they are so heavy. The woman quickly finishes her work of draping the silver chain over all his limbs. Harrison growls at them, fangs extending. They don't seem very impressed. They don't even pay him much attention anymore.

 

And that's when Harrison realizes the trouble he is in. He looks the couple over again. Fuck, he should have noticed it sooner. Addicts. And not the shaking pathetic kind. The kind that takes matters into their own hands. This is not the first time they attacked a vampire.

 

They drag him behind their van, out of sight from the restaurant. Harrison struggles but the silver holds him down. The woman runs her hands nervously over her short skirt and through her hair while the man gets their equipment out of the truck.

 

“Hurry, quick,” She hisses at her partner.

 

Harrison isn't sure if her impatience stems from the fear of being discovered or the need for a hit. He knows it doesn't look good for him. No human is so stupid to attack a vampire and then leave with unfinished business.

 

The prick of the needle is a caress in contrast to the burn of the silver. After that time distorts. Harrison stops watching how much blood they take from him. It doesn't matter. He sees their intentions on their hollow faces.

 

Time snaps back in place like an elastic band stretched too long. Someone is yelling. Harrison opens his eyes. The couple is nowhere to be seen but he hears noises from around the truck.

 

Then Cisco is leaning over him.

 

“Oh god.”

 

Harrison can barely breath. But Cisco seems to catch on quick. He raises the silver chain that has burned deep into Harrison's skin. Harrison grits his teeth.

 

The couple returns, visibly disheveled and for the first time Harrison wonders how Cisco got past them. He uses the lasts of his power reserves to get away from them, grabbing the bags with his blood on the way. He cowers behind another car. His vision is spinning.

 

Drinking his own blood is strange but it does the job, even better than the True Blood. He feels regeneration kick in, the burn marks on his wrists growing over with new skin.

 

When he has his bearings back he hears the screams. _Cisco._ Harrison gets up and rounds the car. Cisco is lying on the ground and the couple is kicking him. Just now Harrison notices the nails on the man's bat. There is blood on them.

 

He breaks their necks without a second thought. No court on earth would convict them for their crimes, especially not a human one. He throws their bodies in the deepest part of the swamp where they won't resurface. In the blink of an eye he is back at Cisco's side.

 

It looks bad. He picks him up and carries him away from the eyes of passing strangers. A hospital would have trouble stitching the mess back together that is Cisco's stomach. He is barely conscious anymore, muttering and shaking.

 

Harrison lowers him on the ground as gently as possible. Carefully he cradles his head in his lap.

 

“Come on, Cisco. Stay with me.”

 

He raises his own wrist to his mouth and bites. Cisco whines when Harrison holds his wrist against his lips.

 

“You have to. Drink.”

 

A sick part of Harrison rejoices at the sight of Cisco drinking his blood. Full lips pressed against his wrist. Harrison feels it down to his bones. He supports Cisco head as he grips Harrison's arm with surprisingly strong hands. In the moonlight the blood running over Cisco's cheeks looks as black and silky as his hair.

 

Harrison frees his arm out of Cisco's grip when he is completely healed. It didn't take long. Cisco stares up at him, dazed and confused. Harrison can't help himself but wipe the blood stains from his cheeks. Cisco leans into the touch, his eyelashes dark against his skin and Harrison realizes he needs to be far away.

 

He picks Cisco up again and doesn't think about the way Cisco's hand curls around his arm or the weight of him in his arms.

 

It's easy to find the place that's layered in Cisco's scent. It's a building that can barely be called a house in a street full with other buildings just like that. There is a garage that looks like it's going to fall apart any minute. Harrison sits Cisco down on the steps of the porch. There is light shining through the windows. Someone seems to be home.

 

“Can you do the rest on your own?” Harrison asks, kneeling down in front of Cisco.

 

Cisco still looks dazed but not completely out of it anymore. “Yeah. Hey.” He catches Harrison's wrist as Harrison wants to get up. Cisco opens his mouth a couple of times like he is searching for the words.

 

Harrison frees his wrist again, still too weak from the blood loss to trust his self-control. He needs to bring distance between his skin and Cisco's searching hands and eyes.

 

When Cisco still hasn't said anything Harrison leaves.

 

 

He has to pay his respects to the local queen. Everyone apparently expects _him_ to go even though Jesse is his elder. So he makes the drive to her palace the next night. And it is a palace. He gets checked for weapons at the entrance by two human security guards. He almost laughs into their faces.

 

They let him through and he steps into blinding light. When his eyes adjust he sees white walls, plush furniture and a pool in the middle of the room. To top it all off the distant sounds of crashing waves fill the room.

 

“Do you like it?” Cynthia asks. “A day room. It's the hottest trend right now.”

 

Harrison looks at the atrocity that looks somewhere between Roman Empire and sea spa. “It's - - pleasant.”

 

Cynthia is lounging on a red velvet chair in long flowing pants and a burgundy blouse. She takes a hand out of the hair of the human kneeling to her feet to take of her sunglasses. She taxes Harrison over the pool. Harrison has heard of her. She is old, powerful and bored.

 

“Harrison Wells,” She drawls. “Do you play cards?”

 

They end up sitting on the floor around a low table. Two of Cynthia's humans have joined them. Harrison musters the lightly clad man and woman uncomfortably. They don't look drugged. But there are other ways a vampire can get his way.

 

“Oh, quit brooding,” Cynthia says and throws a card on the table. “They are here very much on their own will. I pay them handsomely.”

 

The woman nods with a complacent smile. Her eyes remind him of someone.

 

Harrison breathes out through his nose and plays a card. His back is hurting. He hates card games.

 

“If you want you can take a bite. You look hungry.” Cynthia's dangerous smile betrays her light tone.

 

The man looks like he is about to bend his neck in Harrison's direction. Harrison shakes his head in disgust. He just seems so dull in comparison to - -

 

Harrison takes a deep breath. He feels Cisco like a beacon in the dark. If he wanted to he could find him across an ocean. He senses his own blood circling through Cisco, an intimate, wet feeling that Harrison tries to push to the back of his mind. There is a hole inside Harrison that craves to be filled with something Cisco-shaped and he is not sure if it is only the blood bond.

 

“There is a little matter I'd like you to take care of for me,” Cynthia says, studying her cards with concentration. “Nothing too hard. Just have an eye on someone for me.”

 

“Do you have gang trouble in your district?” Harrison asks, the sarcasm slipping easy from his lips. This here can't be anything compared to the wars that wage in the big cities.

 

“Well, not in the depressive hole you set up shop in, no.” Her tongue is just as quick. “No, there is someone else. Something else. An offspring of the Fair Folk.”

 

“A fairy?” Harrison asks, almost tripping over the word. A bad feeling creeps up on him.

 

“Half of one,” Cynthia says. Her gaze searches his eyes. “Maybe you already met. One Francisco Ramon.”

 

 _Cisco._ The turn of her lips makes clear that she knows what happens. Whatever little bird told her about it.

 

“That - - explains.” Harrison runs his hands over his pants.

 

“Delicious little fuckers, these fairies.” She yawns. “But who knows what he could be useful for. Just keep an eye on him. But I don't have to tell you, do I.”

 

Harrison nods, a chill creeping into his already cold bones. He left New York City to escape the endless politics and schemes. But it seems it's the same everywhere.

 

“You can leave,” Cynthia says, laying down the winning card. She giggles. “I won. Again. You guys don't _let_ me win, do you?”

 

Harrison wants to stand up but suddenly there is a hand tightly around his wrist. It's the human woman.

 

“You know Cisco?” She says, wide-eyed. “He's my cousin.”

 

That's why she seemed familiar to him. He frees his arm easily as he nods.

 

“How is he doing?” She asks. Her blood is rushing, her heart pumping quickly. Harrison sees the bite marks trailing her body. “I miss him,” She adds.

 

Harrison leaves with a last nod to Cynthia.

 

 

When he arrives at his new house he finds the lights are on. It seems that Jesse has returned again after her round through the neighborhood. She does that from time to time. Just disappear for a while. Harrison never asks what she does on those trips.

 

Nothing prepares him for what waits for him in the dining room. He had noticed that the light inside the house isn't electrical. It seems Jesse has pillaged the attic to refurnish the house. There are candles everywhere. A white tablecloth on the dinner table. Porcelain dinnerware. It's not usually Jesse's style but when he sees her he realizes that this is one of her play-pretends. She is wearing a period dress that is too big for her. Her hair sits in a tight knot on top of her head and she must have put something in it to make it appear gray. She is wearing a pair of glasses that distort her eyes comically when she directs her gaze at Harrison and are almost slipping down her nose. But all that is not what makes Harrison stop dead in his tracks in the doorway.

 

Cisco is there.

 

He should have noticed him before he came into the house but he had been lost in his thoughts. Cisco is sitting at the table together with Jesse. And- -

 

\- - he is wearing a white night gown.

 

It flows over his shoulders, lace embroidering on the collar and barely see-through. Harrison's gaze lowers but Cisco is sitting on the other side of the table. Cisco eyes are wide and his heart beats fast.

 

It all looks like a bad theater production.

 

“Oh, Harrison,” Jesse says, voice cracking. “Why don't you sit down with us?”

 

Harrison follows her order just because he is not sure if his knees are going to hold him. He sits down at the table opposite from Cisco. There are miles and miles of tablecloth and air between them. But Harrison can already taste the sweat on Cisco's skin.

 

He forces his eyes to Jesse. “What is going on here, Jesse?”

 

Jesse leans over to him and holds up her hand to whisper to him, “He wandered into the house. I had to stall. I'm your grandmother.” Than she drops her hand and sits up straight again. “Why, Harrison, we are simply enjoying our dinner. How was your meeting with the queen?”

 

Harrison looks down on the plates and glasses. They are all empty. Sometimes he doesn't know if Jesse is making fun of all the people around her or if she lost her mind over the course of all those millennia. He looks to Cisco.

 

But Cisco is neither panicked or confused. He has his chin propped up on his hands and watches Jesse with a tender smile.

 

“The meeting was. Good.”

 

Jesse grants him a benevolent smile. She lifts her glass then puts it down again as if she just realized it's empty. She claps her hand together. “Well, it's bedtime for granny.” She hops from her chair. She can barely see over the table now. Somehow she manages to get out of the room without stumbling over the hem of her dress.

 

“She's adorable.” It's the first thing Cisco says.

 

“She's horrible,” Harrison replies. He stares at a spot on the wall right to Cisco's head. “What are you doing here?”

 

There is a short silence. “I wanted to thank you.”

 

“No need.” Harrison stands up and clasps his hands behind his back. He still isn't looking at Cisco. He hears him get up too. Cisco walks directly in front of Harrison so he has no choice but to look at him. His legs are bare. The night gown falls to his knees. From this close Harrison can see the dip of Cisco's collar bone. The way the candle light flickers through his eyes.

 

“Of course,” Cisco says softly. “You saved my life.” His behavior now has nothing in common with the cocky attitude from the day before.

 

Harrison curls his hands at his side. The smell of Cisco's blood fills the room. Harrison doesn't bother to tell him he saved his life first.

 

“Aren't you afraid,” He says quietly even though he knows Cisco isn't.

 

“You're not going to hurt me,” Cisco says.

 

Harrison clings to the confidence in Cisco's voice. Harrison's eyes seem to get stuck on where the gown falls over his belly. He can see the faintest outline of his navel.

 

“Um, yeah.” Now Cisco does sound less confident. “Jesse made me wear it.”

 

“People used to wear this in the time I was born,” Harrison says gruffly.

 

Cisco's chest rises and falls with deep breaths. He has no idea what he is Harrison realizes. Or he wouldn't parade around in front of a vampire like this.

 

“What are you doing here?” Harrison asks.

 

“I want to know what it feels like.” Cisco speaks quietly but there isn't any doubt or concern in his voice.

 

Harrison finally dares to look him in the eyes. Cisco is staring at his mouth. All of Harrison's need reflected back at him. His fangs snap in place almost painfully.

 

Cisco startles, pulse beating loud and hard against his skin but he doesn't back away. A growl escapes Harrison's throat, an animal warning.

 

Cisco raises a hand. “Can I?” He doesn't wait for Harrison to answer. His fingers brush over Harrison's lips and into his mouth over his fangs. There is nothing but wonder in his eyes. Harrison wants to bite down.

 

“Do it.” Cisco looks into Harrison's eyes when he says it. He brushes his hair away from his neck, the wide collar of the gown revealing half of his shoulder, too.

 

The sudden and sharp memory of the woman in the queen's palace resurfaces in Harrison's mind. Cisco's cousin. He probably doesn't know where she is. He thinks about her complacent smile and glaced over eyes. He thinks about the easy way the other human had offered himself to Harrison like Cisco does now.

 

He doesn't want this. He pushes the hunger back down.

 

He looks up from Cisco's neck to his face. He has his eyes closed in anticipation. There is a pang of affection in Harrison's chest.

 

He leans over Cisco's neck, keeping his hands strictly to himself. Goosebumps raise on Cisco's skin when Harrison breathes over it. Then he licks a wet stripe over the place where he would have bitten down.

 

Cisco squirms away, a surprised yelp escaping his throat. Harrison backs away with a grin, savoring this little indulgence.

 

“What?” Cisco looks at him confused. Then he catches on. He wipes over his neck with the faintest hint of anger. “What's that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means I'm not going to bite you.” Harrison crosses his arms. “You're under the influence of my blood. This.” He waves at Cisco's state. “Is just a side effect. As are any dreams you might have had.”

 

A series of emotions run over Cisco's face. Harrison isn't quick enough to catch them all. In the end Cisco settles on something soft but determined. He steps into Harrison's orbit again. “What about something that is definitely coming from me?” Cisco's gaze drops to his mouth again, or maybe his lips this time. “Something I wanted since you walked through that door yesterday.”

 

Maybe if Harrison hadn't already used up all his self-control in his attempt not to eat Cisco he could have pushed him away. But so he is already swaying closer. Cisco notices it too. He closes the distance between them and takes Harrison's hands in his. He raises on tiptoes to whisper in Harrison's ear. “You wanna know about those dreams?”

 

Harrison presses his nose into that soft hair and inhales. “Tell me.”

 

“It was at the bar. No one was there. Just us.” Cisco lets go of Harrison's hand in favor of running them over his chest. “It was dark. Only moonlight. You took me on the pool table.”

 

Harrison groans. His arousal that had been there since he saw Cisco in that gown suggests a direct plan of action. He slides his hands over Cisco's hips to his ass, pulling him closer. Cisco gasps softly and directly into his ear. Harrison thinks about spreading Cisco out on a hard surface.

 

“How?”

 

“On my back.” Cisco starts pressing kisses to Harrison's neck, featherlight and Harrison needs more. He needs teeth.

 

“You like that?” He has the soft fabric of the gown under his hands. Runs them up Cisco's back, over his broad shoulders.

 

“I like a lot of things.” Cisco slides his hands up until he has Harrison's face between them.

 

Harrison kisses him then. Open-mouthed and controlled, careful not to bite. He treads his hands into Cisco's hair. Cisco sighs into his mouth, letting Harrison take control. It's good. Cisco tastes like lemonade and peppermint and faintly like blood. Harrison tastes himself on Cisco's tongue.

 

“Bed,” Harrison breathes.

 

“Yeah, bed,” Cisco agrees.

 

It takes them a while to find a bed. They wander from room to room but most of them are empty. Cisco presses his face into Harrison's arm and giggles. Harrison feels himself smile, too. He presses Cisco against a door to kiss him again. This time Cisco pushes his tongue inside Harrison's mouth, slides it over his fangs.

 

“Want you to suck me off.” The words come out of Cisco in a rush. “Wait. Does that work?”

 

Harrison mouths at his jaw. “Yes. It requires effort but. Yes.”

 

At last they find a bed. It's old, complete with tall bed posts. They pull the dusty sheets off until there is only the bare mattress left.

 

“Eh. Will do.” Cisco shrugs and flops down on it.

 

Harrison kneels down at the edge of the mattress, taking in Cisco's wide spread legs and his red mouth. “I don't know where to start with you.”

 

“You could start with getting me naked,” Cisco suggests.

 

“No.”

 

A earnest smile flits over Cisco's face. “You're going to be complicated, aren't you.”

 

Harrison ignores Cisco's remark and crawls between his legs. That seems to shut Cisco up for now. He runs his hands up Cisco's thighs and under the gown. He pushes it up to reveal black briefs. The temptation to rip through them is big but he counts to three in his head and then pulls them off slowly. Cisco moans, lifting his hips into the air. His hands are grabbing after Harrison but he ducks his head to kiss Cisco's round thighs. He mouths over the large vein there, the barest scrape of teeth.

 

Not tonight, he tells himself. He closes his eyes and wills his fangs away. It's hard, his need throbbing hard and painful but he pushes it back. He looks up to meet Cisco's eyes. In the twilight of the room they are two dark pits. Harrison settles his hands on Cisco's hips and takes him in all the way. Cisco gasps, legs twitching.

 

His hands come to hold on to Harrison's shoulders, to his hair. Harrison tries not to listen to the low moans that spill out of Cisco's mouth. He just holds him down and sucks him off.

 

“Fuck, Harry. You gotta.”

 

The name snaps Harrison out of it. Cisco is trembling all around him.

 

“You gotta get out of your clothes,” Cisco says, trying to catch his breath. “I wanna touch you.” He pulls at Harrison's sweater, hands fumbling and uncoordinated.

 

Harrison gets off the bed and sheds his clothes lightning quick. He climbs back over Cisco, pressing their bodies together head to toe.

 

“That. Was.” Cisco breathes out a laugh. “Functional.”

 

Harrison kisses him again, grinding down. Cisco's fingers dig into his shoulder blades. He sets a rhythm, grinding them together, and has to sigh at how good it feels to have Cisco shake under him. Cisco throws his head back, exposing his neck. Harrison presses his forehead against Cisco's shoulder with a groan. He wants to taste him, needs him like he never needed before. He's aware he is tearing at Cisco, anything to keep him from giving into the temptation.

 

Cisco presses up against him, grabbing their dicks to add pressure. His breath is hot on Harrison's skin. “Do it, Harry,” Cisco whispers, breathless. “Wanna feel you. Need you.”

 

Harrison's fangs are already dragging over skin. Cisco keens, full of desperation. Harrison pulls away long enough to look at Cisco. He looks wild.

 

“Bite me,” He demands.

 

Harrison sinks his teeth into Cisco's neck. His blood fills him up. Somewhere he can feel Cisco pulse, coming with a shout, and he can taste it, too. He swallows Cisco's lust and it paints him from the inside. The taste explodes inside his mouth, leaving behind every thought.

 

He comes down, his mouth still pressed to Cisco's neck. He pulls away and licks over the wounds. They'll heal quickly. Cisco hums, carding his fingers through Harrison's hair. Somewhere through the bliss in his mind Harrison realizes he made a mistake. But he can't bring himself to care right now, not when all he can taste is Cisco. He knows he'll never settle for anything less from now on.

 

Harrison looks down over the mess they made. The gown hangs in thorn shreds over Cisco's body, blood spatter on the white fabric and Cisco's hair sticking into every direction. Cisco is drifting in a post-haze, eyes closed and body curved towards Harrison. Harrison's hand curls around the air between them.

 

He feels the energy of Cisco's blood thrumming through him like a second heart beat.

 

He finds the least dusty sheet to throw over Cisco. He makes some unidentifiable noises as Harrison edges a pillow under his head. “You should stay,” He whispers against Cisco's temple. Harrison didn't take that much blood but still. It is better for Cisco to rest now.

 

“You, too,” Cisco mutters and tugs at Harrison's arm.

 

Harrison gives in easy, lets himself be pulled back into bed and under the sheet against Cisco's body that is warm and heavy with satisfaction. He presses his face into the curve of Cisco's neck and inhales the sweet smell of sweat and blood. He knows he has to leave in a few hours, the sun threatening to rise already. But until then; he'll stay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way it is looking now i'm just gonna spend my summer writing vampire fanfiction so expect more to come. next chapter cisco has to deal with a concerned brother, we meet the West's and an ikea trip happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm turning the heroine of a romance novel vibes up to 100 in this so be warned.  
> this is for aquaexplicit who suggested at least half of the things that are going to happen in this fic and approved all of them.

When Cisco wakes up the next day he finds a glass of water and his clothes folded into a neat pile on the floor next to the bed. It's a weirdly affectionate gesture and it stirs something inside of Cisco that shouldn't be stirred.

 

It's another thing to clean up the blood in the bathroom mirror. Cisco stares at the bite marks and tries to determine how he feels about this. He knows how he felt about it last night. Pretty good. Really good. He benches any decisions for now and gets out of the house. It's weird to know that two vampires are sleeping here somewhere. Not that Cisco feels in danger, not from Harry or Jesse, but he feels like he is intruding. The thought that he has no right to linger any longer swirls through his mind. It shouldn't bother him that much. But it does dampen his mood that he has to sneak out of the house like the hook up that he is. It shouldn't bother him. It was just a hook up.

 

It didn't feel like just hook up though. Not last night. Not with that electricity between them. Not with that pull. Cisco thinks about Harry talking about the influence of his blood on Cisco and he knows that at least a million alarm bells should be going off in his head. But they are not.

 

He shoves his hands in the pocket of his jeans as he wanders through town in the midday sun. It's not a long way to his house so he didn't take the car. Though it would have been the smart move just to avoid the stares he is getting now. He waves at Mrs. McGee with a smile. But how was he supposed to know it would end like this last night? It had honestly not been his intention. Maybe it had been on his mind. But he didn't plan to act on it.

 

But with Harry it had been easy for once- -

 

_\- - Oh, there comes the Ramon boy. Wonder what he is - -_

 

Cisco presses his eyes closed and concentrates on his breathing.

 

_\- - can't believe this fucking shit. Do they think I'm - - Does this look good- Mh, I don't know - - God, I'm hungry - - I hate him. I hate him. I - - Where did I put it again - -_

 

After a while the voices in his head quiet down again. They don't go away completely and Cisco curses. He must have dropped his defenses so low that it will take time to build them up again. But who could blame him? Last night was the first time he didn't have to worry about this in – hell, in all his life. It had been the first time he had been with someone and not have to block himself off constantly. Cisco shivers at the thought of how it feels to let go so completely.

 

His brother hears him come through the yard and waits for him at the backdoor. The smirk gets wiped off his face as Cisco comes closer and the familiar sing-song of Dante's concerned thoughts starts in the back of Cisco's mind. He tries not to listen to it.

 

“What's that?” Dante points at the bite marks in Cisco's neck.

 

Cisco raises his hand as if he could retroactively cover them up. Not that he wants to. It's nothing he is ashamed of. “What do you think?” He pushes past Dante into the kitchen.

 

It's not Dante's fault that their relationship is strained. It's Cisco that could hear his every thought since their childhood. Cisco knows that Dante cares for him truly and deeply. But it fucks with your head when you know exactly what a person is thinking about you. And especially during their younger years there were some ugly thoughts involved. Cisco doesn't hold them against Dante. He never acted on them.

 

_\- can't believe a vampire is in town for two days and he gets himself - -_

 

“If you believe it or not, it happened and I don't need your approval,” Cisco snaps. He stays in the doorway to his room. “And I'm definitely not the one with questionable taste here.” Cisco had to hear about too much fucked-up stuff his brother is involved in.

 

“Cisco. Wait. You know I don't mean it like that.”

 

Cisco turns around and looks into Dante's face. He looks sorry. “How do you mean it?”

 

“I- -” Dante sighs. “Did you make sure it was safe? I just worry, okay.” _\- - do you know what could have happened? What he could have done to you - -_

 

Cisco looks up and contemplates what he should tell Dante. He guesses his brother deserves the truth. “Okay.” He gestures to the kitchen table. “Let's talk.”

 

“Um, okay.” Dante sits down

 

Cisco sits down opposite of him. He smooths out the tablecloth in front of him, just so he has something to do with his hands. It's an inheritance like everything else in the house, their grandma's, their parent's. A mismatched collection of memories.

 

Then he tells Dante about the night Harry saved his life. He also tells him about the strange girl living in that house and that he went there last night to thank Harry. He doesn't tell Dante about what happened after that or about the way Harry had looked at him the first time they met or how everything goes quiet when Cisco touches him.

 

Dante listens. When Cisco stops speaking he sits there for a moment, just staring at his hands and doesn't say anything. Then he gets up. “You want breakfast?”

 

“Um, sure,” Cisco says. It's weird for Dante not to comment. Usually he loves to give his comments to anything.

 

Dante gets a pan and starts cracking eggs. Cisco watches him. Then Dante stills, hands clutching the counter and head low.

 

_\- - he could have died. He could have been dead - -_

 

“Hey.” Cisco gets up and walks over to Dante. “I'm fine. It's okay.” He pulls at Dante's shoulder until he faces him. It hurts to look at the pain on Dante's face.

 

Then Dante wraps his arms around Cisco. “Don't you fucking do anything like that ever again. You need to tell me about something like this.” Dante's voice sounds rough. Cisco hugs him back and feels like he is a little kid again and their parents just died. Dante had been holding him then too.

 

“I will,” Cisco promises.

 

Dante takes a step back but leaves a hand on Cisco's shoulder. “You're right. I'm really in no position to judge you.” He searches Cisco face. “You trust him?”

 

“Yes.” Cisco says without missing a beat.

 

“Okay. I wanna meet him.”

 

Cisco takes a step back and crosses his arms. “Hold on.”

 

“I'm serious, Cisco,” Dante says.

 

“Okay. You're going to meet him if this is going to be a thing,” Cisco says. “But it's not a thing. And it's not going to be a thing.”

 

“Mmmh.” Dante raises one eyebrow.

 

“It's not going to be a thing. Now make me breakfast,” Cisco orders and sits back down at the table.

 

After breakfast and a seriously needed shower Cisco fills the kids pool in their yard with water. Equipped with cold iced tea, a book and sunglasses he settles in his favorite position: in one of their crappy lawn chairs with his feet in the pool. Dante comes out of the house not much later.

 

“Gotta head back to work.” He sits down in another lawn chair. Not for the first time Cisco thinks that a stranger wouldn't guess that they are brothers; with Dante in his khakis and his terrible haircut.

 

“Have fun chipping wood or whatever you do.” Dante works for a construction crew. Cisco likes to pretend he doesn't know.

 

“I will.” Dante smiles. And sits still. Cisco looks back up from his book. “You know I only want what's best for you, little brother, right?”

 

“It's okay, Dante.”

 

“No, listen to me. You should have been so much more. You should have gotten out of this town, went to college. Maybe you don't see it yourself but I know you are meant to be someone special. And if this is your chance then I don't want to stand in the way of that. I don't ever want to hold you back.”

 

Cisco has never heard Dante speak with so much conviction. He stares down at the pages of the book. All of his youth Cisco had dreamed about finally escaping this backwoods shit hole and make his own way. Even though he barely made it through high school and money was tight he could have went to a community college in the next bigger city. But in the end he didn't have the nerves to even try it. Closed rooms and groups of people are barely doable for him. How is he supposed to learn in such an environment. He didn't suck in high school because he is stupid. He is just unable to concentrate on both learning and blocking out other people's thoughts. Combined with the task of moving into a bigger city, filled with strangers and their thoughts, Cisco had chickened out.

 

“You put a lot of faith into my one night stand,” Cisco says finally.

 

“I have a feeling, hermano,” Dante says, grin wide and bright as the sun.

 

Dante leaves for work and then it's only Cisco and his thoughts. Thoughts that keep wandering back to _Harry_ and how he touched Cisco last night and how just two days ago Cisco could have never imagined any of this happening to him. He feels like a high school girl with a crush.

 

The restless energy he had felt yesterday is slowly settling and it leaves him feeling relaxed and content. Cisco is aware that it must have been the vampire blood that had made him almost jump out of his skin with energy yesterday but he doesn't want to think too much about that or any other effects it might have had. It saved his life, that much's for sure. The thought that he could be dead right now feels distant and hazy. Just like the memories of that night. The way he had pushed the man and he had flown ten feet against a tree. Looking back it feels like a dream. Maybe the trauma has altered his memory. It was too surreal.

 

In the late afternoon he gets ready for work, pulling at his hair in the mirror until he realizes what he is doing. High school girl crush for real. Harry might not even show. It's not like they set a date. He does put a band-aid over the marks on his neck. Dante had begged him. _Just because you don't care what people think doesn't stop them from breaking bottles over your head, kid_. Dante is probably right. And if there is any way to slow down the rapid fire gossip cycle in this town Cisco should make use of it.

 

At work he first stops at the kitchen window, leaning on the counter to chat with Wally. He's the son of the owner and works in the kitchen. They are friends since Cisco can think, just like he is with Iris, Wally's sister.

 

“Oh, wow. Francisco.” Wally wiggles his eyebrows and the colorful earrings jingle around his neck. “You're practically glowing.”

 

“Shut up.” Cisco slaps him with his notepad.

 

Wally dances out of the way and then leans in close. “Come on, tell me all the juicy details.”

 

Sometimes Cisco thinks Wally is the one who is telepathic. At least when it comes to Cisco. But maybe that's just because they spend so much time together. Once Cisco got into the habit of constantly hanging out with him he never got out of it. Maybe because next to him Cisco doesn't stand out that much anymore. With his ever-changing colored hair and his flashy outfits Wally does not make his own life in this small town easier. But that never stopped him. He never tried to fit in; not like Cisco. And Cisco truly admires that about him. So Cisco had always been hanging around Wally, lending his confidence and smiles and asked him to kiss him when he wasn't sure if he was into boys. They never got past a few hook ups though because Wally's thoughts during made Cisco cry from laughing. And through it all they never stopped being best friends.

 

“I don't kiss and tell,” Cisco says with a smirk.

 

“You do. You totally do.” Wally frowns. “Hold up. No- - Oh my god. You little slut.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“The vamp from the other night?” Wally hisses at him.

 

“What makes you say that?” Cisco tries to play it off.

 

“You were all over him.”

 

“I was not,” Cisco argues. “Was I?”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Wally nods enthusiastically. “You were doing that thing were you act like a cheeky skank.”

 

Cisco groans and puts his face in his hands. There is a loud bang and Cisco looks up in time to see Iris storm through the backdoor in the direction of Joe's office. Wally and Cisco yell greetings after her but she just flips them off.

 

“She's on mama duty,” Wally explains with a sigh.

 

Cisco looks after Iris. She always has a temper but it's much worse when she has to look after their mother. “Maybe it's time to put her in a care facility.” It's not the first time they have this conversation.

 

“You know how it is.” Wally shrugs. “She doesn't think she has a problem. And Joe won't force her.”

 

“Joe should shut up about it. It's not like he puts up with half as much shit as you two do.” Cisco likes Joe; he is a good boss and friend. But he's also unloading all of the emotional labor on his kids when it comes to his wife. Cisco is pretty sure the only reason they are still married is because Joe would feel bad about putting a drunk on the streets.

 

“Hey. We're all pulling our weight here.” Wally sounds somber. “He manages the bar. It's the least we can do to help.”

 

Cisco changes the topic before they start arguing. “Did you ever have sex with a vampire?”

 

A smile spreads over Wally's face again. “Yeah. Sure.” Wally gets out more than Cisco. Mostly because the combination of a lot of people, loud music and alcohol is the mix of death for Cisco. Wally had to drive him home after an hour the one time he took him to a party.

 

“You ever let one bite you?” Cisco asks, voice low.

 

“No.” Something like discomfort flits over Wally's face. “Kinda freaks me out.” Then his eyes go wide. “Oh my god, dude.” He pulls Cisco's arms and hair away until he can see the band-aid. “That's what this is? No judgment on my part, but oh my god, dude. You better not let Joe see this.”

 

“Not let me see what?” Joe asks behind Cisco.

 

Cisco twirls around, hands already up in a placating gesture. “It's nothing, Joe. Really.”

 

Joe's eyes zero in on the band-aid and his brows knit together. He seems to understand instantly. “My office. Now.”

 

Wally mouths 'I'm sorry' to him as Joe drags Cisco into his office. Because Cisco grew up best friends with both his kids he knows Joe just as long. He spent many sleep-overs at the West's house and when he got out of high school Joe offered him a job because he knew how hard it was for Cisco to find one. Joe is one of the few people who know about his - - ability. Not that Cisco told him, or anyone of the West family, but it's hard to hide when you spend so much time together. Cisco doesn't know what explanations they have for his 'intuitions' but they are aware that Cisco sometimes just knows things. And how much it tends to fuck him up.

 

“What were you thinking?” Joe asks after he has slammed the door shut.

 

“Look, Joe.” Cisco stays calm and quiet. “I already had this conversation with Dante. I don't need to have it with you as well. It is none of your business.”

 

“I care about you, Cisco. So your safety is my business.”

 

“And I appreciate your concern.” Cisco tries to stay diplomatic even though the anger and annoyance is already boiling in him. “But I am a grown ass man and can take care of myself.”

 

“Do you?” Joe asks, voice raising. “Are you really so stupid to trust a vampire? You don't know who he is. What he has done. I know you like to believe they are all reformed angels since True Blood got invented but you have to stop being so naive- -”

 

“Okay, stop. I don't need to listen to this.” Cisco brushes past Joe.

 

“You need to listen to me- -”

 

“I don't need to do anything. You're not my dad.” Cisco leaves the office without looking back. It's not the first time he fought with Joe. Cisco knows he means well. But it is still exhausting. Cisco hopes to find Iris at the bar so he can commiserate with her about her dad. But she is nowhere to be seen. She must have taken off again.

 

Harry doesn't show up that night. Cisco tells himself he isn't disappointed. But it must be written all over his face because Wally doesn't fail to pick up on it.

 

“Where's your lover?” Wally asks at the end of the night.

 

“Lover?” Lisa, another waitress, asks excited. She slings her arms around Cisco's neck from behind. “Aw, Cisco. I'm gonna get jealous. How's your brother, anyway?”

 

“Why don't you ask him?” Cisco wiggles out of her grip.

 

Lisa purses her lips and crosses her arms. She looks too good for her own good with those long waves and denim shorts. “What got your panties in a twist?”

 

“Don't mind him. His man stood him up,” Wally interjects over the counter.

 

“He didn't stand me up.” Cisco glares at Wally.

 

“That vampire you were eating up with your eyes the other night?” Lisa asks and snorts. “Wow, way to go, honey.”

 

“And he's not my man.” Cisco adds with another glare at Lisa.

 

“Mmm, stop lying, man.” Wally starts dancing through the kitchen, swaying his hips suggestively. “You wanna be his breakfast _and_ his dinner. You want his little undead children.” Lisa laughs, throwing back her head.

 

Dante rescues Cisco before he honest to god has to slap his best friend. He wanders into the bar and heads straight over to them, answering the calls around him with a wave. Cisco sees Lisa pull down her top and he rolls his eyes.

 

“What's up, Cisco.” Dante isn't even looking at him. “Hello, Lisa.”

 

“It's been a while,” Lisa says with a lazy smile.

 

Cisco exchanges a suffering look with Wally. His brother is so predictable.

 

“Yeah, I just wanted to check on my brother. But I'm free tonight.” Lisa's hand is already on Dante's arm.

 

It ends like it always ends. Dante goes home with the girl. Normally it doesn't bother Cisco but tonight there is a little bitter voice in his head complaining about what an egoistical jerk Dante is. He knows it's not really about Dante.

 

Harry doesn't show up the next night either and Cisco starts worrying. Not so much about where Harry is and why he isn't showing up because. It was just a hook-up. Cisco knew that. He worries more about where the couple that attacked them ended up. And how the hell he could fight them off at first. And what Harry's blood really did to him. What it made him do.

 

He asks Wally if he wants to hang out after work. They mostly work the same shifts because Joe knows it's best for Wally to be around if something happens with Cisco. Wally agrees without another comment because however much he likes to push Cisco's buttons he knows when not to.

 

The night is warm and Cisco listens to the radio as he drives behind Wally. A song fills the space and Cisco has to roll down the window so he has room to breathe.

 

_...I've been down with a broken heart since the day I learned to speak..._

 

Wally lives in his own tiny house even though everyone else in the family would rather have him in the family home. But as soon as he hit eighteen he moved out and created his own little kingdom. The wallpapers are a wild mix of patterns. The living room is filled with soft, comfortable couches and an altar complete with candles and statures. Cisco isn't sure if it's just decoration or if Wally is serious about it. A glittering curtain hangs in front of the doorway to the rest of the house. Most of the time it smells either of sage or weed.

 

Wally falls down on the couch and Cisco follows him, laying his head in Wally's lap. There is music in the background, some trap album Wally has been going on about for weeks now.

 

“What's going on, lover boy?” Wally cards his fingers through Cisco's hair, untangling the mess the night shift made of it.

 

“I'm stupid.” Cisco throws his arm over his eyes.

 

“You're not stupid for caring,” Wally murmurs. “Happens to the best of us.”

 

Cisco isn't ready yet to talk about the real issues here. So he says, “You know, I couldn't hear him.” He peaks up at Wally. “The sex was _really_ good.”

 

“Well, shit. I bet.” Wally grins. “Is that a him thing or a vampire thing?”

 

“I think it's a vampire thing.” He couldn't hear Jesse's thoughts either.

 

“But that's good news, right? Means there is plenty fish in the sea that ain't dickheads.”

 

Cisco frowns even though he is already melting into the soft cushions and Wally's hands. “You don't even know him.”

 

“If he doesn't fucking cherish you the way you deserve it he's a dickhead.”

 

Cisco stays the night, curled up against Wally. It's always weird to sleep next to other people because their dreams bleed over into his. The things he has dreamed on sleep-overs with Wally and Iris...

 

The next morning comes with Iris banging against the door.

 

“Alright, alright. Calm down, woman.” Wally opens the door and she storms into the house. Cisco is still half asleep in the bed but Iris' anger is like a bucket of cold water.

 

“She's crazy. She hit me with a bottle.” He hears Iris in the living room.

 

He tries to put on at least some amount of clothing before padding over there. Wally is inspecting a shallow wound on Iris' forehead.

 

“Do you think I have to get stitches?”

 

“Na. Take these.” He hands her two pills out of a big bag.

 

She swallows them down dry and then joins Cisco on the couch, throwing her legs over his lap and her arms around his neck. “One day I'm just going to leave, Cisco. I'm gonna get in my car and never look back.”

 

Cisco leans his head against her shoulder. “I would miss you.”

 

“Maybe you should come with me.” They share a sad smile.

 

“Hey, young adventurers.” Wally is moving through the room in a silk robe and doing something that looks like cleaning up even though he is mostly just redistributing his decoration. “Are you gonna squad at my place forever or what?”

 

“You want to kick us out?” Iris asks.

 

“Just asking. Got a few clients who want to come by later.”

 

Iris freezes next to Cisco. Then she shakes her head and starts getting up. “Fine, we don't want to inconvenience the entrepreneur.”

 

“I need to ask you something,” Cisco says quickly. He knows if he doesn't ask now he won't get up the courage again.

 

The siblings turn to him in sync. “What did you do?” Iris asks slowly. She is starting to look more and more like her father with the worry lines appearing on her face.

 

“I need to know what effects- -” Cisco takes a deep breath. “V has.”

 

“V as in vampire blood?” Iris asks.

 

Wally sits down next to him. “It makes you stronger, healthier. Improves your sex drive, ya know.”

 

Cisco has not seen Wally look this serious often. “And in relation to the vampire?” He asks.

 

“Well, if you don't drink it from the vampire directly it doesn't really have any impact- - Cisco.”

 

“It happened, okay. And now I'm kinda freaking out about it.” Cisco throws his hands in the air. He doesn't want to explain the exact circumstances to them. Not after the way Dante reacted.

 

Iris looks like her head is going to explode. She opens her mouth and shuts it again. Then she starts pacing through the room.

 

“All I know,” Wally says, “Is that it creates some connection between the vampire and the person. But I don't really know much about it. But I have clients swearing it's the best thing there is so I don't think it's too dangerous.”

 

Iris stops walking and holds up a hand. “Wait a minute. Wally. Did you take V, too?”

 

“Once. Have to know what I'm selling to my clients.”

 

Iris clenches her jaw. “Child of an addict. Just saying.” She resumes pacing.

 

“It doesn't make you do - - something you don't want to do?” Cisco asks.

 

“No,” Wally says decidedly. “It might make you feel weird but vampires have other ways to force you.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“They call it glamour,” Wally explains. “Makes you do what they want you to. They can even wipe your memory.”

 

Cisco is struck silent. He shouldn't be too surprised, after all he has lived with the exceptional all his life. But it had still been a shock to him when the vampires revealed themselves to the human world. And it still boggles his mind that such things are even possible.

 

“Not to sound like a bitch but I don't think he had to force you,” Wally says gently. “He would have wiped your memory completely.” He takes Cisco's hand. “But if he did I'm going to stake him.”

 

“Yeah, I don't think so either,” Cisco says absent-minded. “It's just - - weird.” Cisco pushes these thoughts away. It's not like Harry force fed him his blood to make him do what he wanted. He saved Cisco's life. And he didn't want to bite Cisco at first. Cisco realizes that he probably has to talk to Harry about this.

 

Outside of Wally's house Iris looks at him expectantly. Her arms are crossed and there is a storm brewing over her head.

 

“He came to the bar a few nights ago,” Cisco tells her. “He's really hot.”

 

“I heard that a vampire has moved here.” Iris squints at the sky. There is still blood at her forehead where her mother has hit her with a bottle.

 

“Two, actually,” Cisco corrects her.

 

“And you're not scared at all?”

 

Cisco shakes his head. “They are strange and eccentric. But not scary.”

 

 

Cisco wanders over to the vampires' house shortly before nightfall. He has the night off and thinks if he is going to put of this conversation any longer he is going crazy. The sun is just dipping below the horizon, burning up everything orange and gold as he reaches the house. It lays fairly separated from the rest of the town, behind the old graveyard between the trees. Cisco sits down on the steps to the porch and waits. Twilight sinks over him.

 

He must have fallen asleep, leaned against the handrail because he wakes from a hand on his shoulder.

 

Harry is leaning over him. He's not much more than a cut-out in front of the light spilling out of the house. But Cisco recognizes him instantly. The hand disappears from Cisco shoulder again. It's completely dark now.

 

“Hello Cisco,” Harry says.

 

Cisco's heart skips a beat and he knows Harry can hear it. It's too dark to assess the expression on Harry's face.

 

“Why are you here?” There is no friendliness in Harry's voice but Cisco can't remember there ever being any.

 

Cisco swallows hard. “We need to talk.”

 

Harry looms a moment longer before he moves to the open front door. “Okay.”

 

Cisco gets up on weak knees. He follows Harry inside the house. In the light he can see the blue of Harry's eyes and the glasses he probably doesn't even need. Everything about Harry screams ordinary, the lines around his mouth, the worn out cardigan, the gray in his hair. But he carries himself like a spring under tension, ready to go into action at any moment. Cisco wants to see him naked again, away with all this pretense. Cisco wants to see the animal underneath again.

 

Cisco lingers at the entrance. Harry turns to him at the bottom of the stairs. His arms are crossed and he waits for Cisco to speak.

 

“I have a couple of questions,” Cisco says. His voice sounds surprisingly stable.

 

“Ask.” Harry's eyes look dark over the distance.

 

“Um, okay. What happened to the couple that attacked us? Did you kill them?”

 

“Yes.” Harry's tone is completely neutral.

 

Cisco had known this, deep-down. He pushes his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “You killed many people?”

 

“Yes,” Harry repeats.

 

“Because you drained them?” Cisco can't help himself, curiosity getting the better of him.

 

Harry considers him for a moment. “I have killed to survive.” He looks away, still betraying no emotion. “I have fought a war when I was alive. At the beginning of my death I had to learn how to feed from humans without killing them.”

 

He looks back at Cisco. “And I have killed because I could.”

 

Within the blink of an eye he is inches away from Cisco. The light in the room seems to have dimmed and Cisco can see nothing but the glint in Harry's eyes.

 

“You should run, boy.” Harry speaks quiet, his deep voice grating over Cisco's spine. He looks at Cisco as if he's about to eat him, quite literally. It sends a thrill through Cisco that he absolutely knows shouldn't happen.

 

He swallows. “I do have a few other questions.”

 

Harry blinks. Slowly his expression morphs into one of complete shock. “Err- - What- -”

 

“What?” Cisco repeats.

 

“You should be leaving.” Harry takes a step back, still looking like he had just seen the devil in persona.

 

“Why?” Cisco asks. He thought Harry would at least be willing to answer his questions. And judging by the way he just looked at him maybe even a bit more.

 

“Because I told you to.”

 

“Oh. Ah.” Cisco blinks. “Did you just try to glamour me, or whatever you call it?” A smile starts spreading over his face. “Did you just try to mind-control me and it didn't work?”

 

Harry takes another step back. “Yes. I - - don't know why.”

 

“Good to know.” Cisco grins. “I guess that answers another question.”

 

Harry eyes him carefully. He seems really put off that his little trick didn't work. “Anymore questions?” Harry asks finally.

 

That brings them to this. “You did bite me in the end.”

 

Harry looks away. “I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have touched you at all.”

 

Disappointment trickles through Cisco. But he is here to get to the bottom of this. “I asked around. As far as I understand your blood didn't make me do anything.”

 

“No, it facilitated attraction that might not be there when the effects have worn off.” Harry is still not looking at Cisco, instead staring at a point right to his head.

 

“Has it worn off by now?” Cisco asks. “The effect, I mean.”

 

“Yes. How much it ever will. There is.” Harry breathes out loudly through his nose. “There is a part of me that will always feel you.”

 

There is something in Cisco's throat threatening to escape. He should hate this. He should. It feels entirely to intimate for the relationship they share. They have shared blood Cisco realizes. He shivers. “It's still there,” He says quietly.

 

Harry looks at him now, a strange pain written over his face. Cisco says, “The attraction. It's still there.”

 

Harry shakes his head. “You shouldn't take this so lightly- -”

 

“I'm not.” Cisco is getting real tired of people thinking he is stupid. “I don't regret what happened. None of it. Do whatever you want with that.”

 

Harry just stares at him and he looks more human than ever.

 

“Do you really want me to leave?” Cisco asks. “I'll go. Just say it. I won't bother you again.”

 

Harry looks away. Even from a few feet away Cisco can see he is clenching his jaw. Cisco high-fives himself mentally. He ducks his head to hide his smile.

 

“People tell me I'm naive.” Cisco lets his eyes run over Harry's form. “Just because I have expectations of people. Trust me I will hold you accountable. And if you don't treat me right I will cut my losses. I think everyone deserves to be treated this way.”

 

There is the beginning of a smile on Harry's face. “Understood.”

 

“Are you done fighting now?” Jesse's voice blooms into the room. “I'm bored.”

 

She leans in the doorway to the study, both hands on her hips. Cisco opens his mouth to say that they are not fighting when she sneezes violently.

 

“Bless you,” He says instead.

 

“I've been- - ha- -ha - --” She sneezes again. Her little disgruntled face is just too cute. “I've been sneezing non-stop for the last days.”

 

“No surprise if you live in this dusty ass house,” Cisco says, rummaging through his pockets for a tissue. “I guess you have a reputation to uphold but this is a little cliche, isn't it.”

 

“I guess we could.” Harry looks around as if he is just now realizing the condition they are living in. “Clean up.”

 

“Yeah, that,” Cisco says as he hands Jesse an old unused napkin he found in the back pocket of his pants. “But I mean the decoration, too.” Cisco picks up a bust that is standing in one corner of the lobby. “I mean, really? You can't tell me you're into this. He's ugly.” He looks at the guy from different angles.

 

“That's Plato,” Harry says.

 

“Who?” Cisco asks.

 

“Yes,” Jesse yells. “I wanna go shopping.”

 

She is already tugging Cisco into the direction of the door when he looks to Harry. “You coming?”

 

Harry rolls his eyes and grabs his jacket.

 

 

They end up driving to IKEA because it's the only store in the area that has vampire friendly opening hours. Cisco thinks it's dope even though Harry mumbles something about capitalizing a civil rights fight. Jesse rolls over the backseat of their car without a belt or anything and Cisco keeps throwing her concerned glances but the way he has seen Harry move she can probably save herself out of a car crash. From time to time she pokes him in the sides or the back of his head with her foot. Harry swats Cisco's hand away from the radio without looking at him but listens to his directions. Cisco gets in the mood to lead them in circles or into the swamp but the thought of Jesse and finding out about Harry's horrible taste in interiors keeps them on track.

 

In the fluorescent light of the store the two vampires look even paler. Jesse instantly disappears between the mountains of mattresses. Later Cisco sees her head of hair bounce up and down from time to time. Harry trails behind Cisco, achieving to look pissed and confused at the same time. Cisco finds it strangely endearing. He keeps picking up things to suggest to Harry who says a variation of 'who even needs that' or simply glares at the thing until Cisco puts it down again.

 

Cisco spends five minutes in one of the show kitchens staring at a particular nice table set he can in no way afford until he notices Harry in the next room over, a bathroom, in front of a mirror. Harry isn't looking into it, he is occupied with what looks like taking apart a soap container.

 

Cisco stands in the doorway. “You do have a reflection.”

 

Harry raises his head, looking at him through the mirror. The room is small, Cisco wouldn't even need to stretch out his arm to touch Harry's back. “Not all you see in movies is the truth,” Harry says, the impatient tone from before gone.

 

Cisco enters the room and leans next to the sink. There are other people in the store, not many but still, but here in this small show room it feels like it's just them. Harry turns his head and finally he really looks at Cisco. There is a certain softness there that shouldn't fit on Harry's features.

 

“What is true, then?” Cisco asks.

 

Harry narrows his eyes as if he needs a moment to pick up the thread of the conversation again. “Do you think I'm going to spill all of our long guarded secrets to you?” His voice is quiet with a hint of humor.

 

“Maybe,” Cisco says with a smile and brushes his hand over Harry's jacket.

 

Harry comes closer then, traps him in the corner between wall and shower. Cisco lets his head fall back against the wall, looking up in Harry's too blue eyes. He lets Harry's gaze wander because it feels damn good to be looked at like this.

 

“You're not like them,” Harry says. He sounds definite, like he knows what he is saying. Like he knows about Cisco. It makes Cisco want to spill it out, makes him want to be seen the way he can see what creature Harry is.

 

“I can hear their thoughts,” Cisco says breathless.

 

Harry raises his eyebrows. “Mine, too?”

 

“No,” Cisco says. “But I don't need to.”

 

Harry's lips stretch into a smirk with just a hint of the danger that lies behind them. God, Cisco wants him bad right now. He wants to drop to his knees in this IKEA, bystanders be damned.

 

His thoughts must be perfectly readable on Cisco's face but Harry does something unexpected. He reaches for Cisco but instead of pressing him against the wall and kissing him stupid, the way Cisco wants to be kissed right now, he tugs Cisco's hair behind his ear. He lets his hand rest on Cisco's cheek, thumb slowly tracing over his skin.

 

Cisco releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. Harry's touch is like cotton over the noise around him. Even if he can shelter his head from the thoughts around him, usually he still hears their residue, mumblings in the distant, an all encompassing static. He closes his eyes and there is just - - nothing. He feels the wall behind his back. Harry's cold touch. The chill of the air conditioning on his bare arms. There is murmur but it's from other shoppers talking behind the wall. His heart is beating painfully in his chest.

 

“That must be taxing,” Harry says quietly. When he speaks there is breath coming over his lips, ghosting over Cisco's face.

 

Cisco fails to put into words how deeply he hates this ability. His brain seems to be knocked out. All he can do is lean into Harry's touch.

 

But Harry steps away, his hand leaving Cisco's face with a last brush over his lips. The noise crashes over Cisco like a wave. He blinks into the bright light. Jesse is standing in the door, clutching two stuffed animals under her arms.

 

“Can I get these?” She asks, eyes wide.

 

Harry looks at her as if he is seeing a ghost.

 

Cisco shakes himself out of his stupor. He looks back and forth at the pink walrus and glittery unicorn she is holding up to them. Some primal instinct kicks in. “Both of them? Choose one, okay, honey?”

 

She pouts but nods and darts back out of the room.

 

Harry has taken of his glasses and rubs one hand over his eyes. “You are aware that she only needs us to pay for her because we look like adults. You don't have to treat her like a child.”

 

Cisco shrugs. “She doesn't seem to mind.” Sometimes he catches glimpses of Jesse's true age, whatever that might me. A tiredness so deep it scares him. But he would guess that this behavior isn't less true to her either.

 

They do buy some stuff; cushions and lamps and honest to god house plants and so much more candles. Jesse hisses at Cisco when he suggest scented candles and piles more black ones into their cart. Harry lets Cisco pick out bed sheets and he'd blush if he had any shame left in him. Instead he hums a tune while he ponders which one he'd like Harry to fuck him in the most.

 

After they are halfway through the store Jesse starts whining and kicking boxes until Cisco lets her climb on his shoulders. She isn't heavy, meager as she is and she talks to the pink walrus that she holds in her arms like a baby. Cisco makes sure that he doesn't come too close to the shelves because Jesse pulls at everything in reaching distance, his hair included. Harry looks completely expressionless before he gets out his phone and takes a photo.

 

“I need proof that this happened,” He says to Cisco and dodges Jesse who tries to hit him with the walrus.

 

When they are outside it's Cisco turn to gape as Jesse simply levitates and then flies away without another word.

 

“It's a wonder she held still for so long,” Harry informs him. “She doesn't like enclosed spaces.”

 

“You can fly?” Cisco's voice climbs at least an octave.

 

“I can't. Still too young.”

 

They are at a strip mall that advertises to be the first mall for humans and vampires alike in Louisiana. The stores are open 24/7 but it's obvious that there aren't many vampires here and most of the night time customers are curious humans. Harry glares at the storefronts like they offended him personally and mutters something about how he didn't want _this_ when he fought for independence. Cisco gets momentarily sidetracked from asking what the hell he is talking about because they are walking by a Lush store. It's his little gay weakness, there is nothing to be done about that.

 

Harry must have noticed the hitch in his step because he stops and offers, “We can go inside.”

 

“Right. And you're gonna take me to Victoria's Secret next.”

 

“I wouldn't mind.” That almost-smile graces Harry's face again and Cisco gives in.

 

Harry brings their purchases to the car which takes him all of five seconds in which Cisco ponders the emptiness of his wallet. When Harry returns he opens the door to the store and gestures for Cisco to go inside.

 

Cisco snorts. “Suddenly you have manners.”

 

“I always have manners,” Harry lies.

 

Inside they are greeted by the familiar overload of smells. Harry wrinkles his nose and sticks close to Cisco's back. If it's already overwhelming for a human how bad must it be for someone with enhanced senses.

 

Harry leans closer to Cisco. “I don't know how much use I would be if someone attacks us here. It's - - disorienting.”

 

“Dude, hyper-vigilance much?” Cisco leans back until his shoulders brush against Harry's chest. “We can leave if - -”

 

“No,” Harry says and gives Cisco a little push into the room.

 

Five minutes later Cisco has a mini-breakdown over at the hair product section. “It's all without animal testing,” He explains to Harry. “Shit, I would buy literally all of this.”

 

“What's holding you back?” Harry asks.

 

“My paycheck barely covers my part of the rent.” Cisco longingly caresses a bottle. “I can't just splurge on thirty dollar shampoo.”

 

Harry frowns at the bottle of shampoo. Then he plucks it up and puts it into a basket that seems to magically appear in his hands. “Let me buy you something.”

 

“I can't- - No.” Cisco waves his hands in front of him. “Why?”

 

Harry looks suddenly solemn. “If not for saving my life then just because I want to.”

 

Cisco has to look away from Harry's earnest look that feels so much more dangerous than his fangs. His eyes land on the name tag of one particular product.

 

“Well, then you have to get me that,” Cisco says and points at the nineteen dollar hair conditioner called Sugar Daddy-O.

 

Harry's eyes twitch but he doesn't say anything, just raises the basket. They stare at each other as Cisco slowly lowers the conditioner into it.

 

One of the always cheerful employees pops up next to them. “Have you heard about our newest products?” She asks.

 

Cisco doesn't break eye contact with Harry. “Please, tell me more.”

 

It starts out as a game to test out when Harry will say stop. But when Harry actually carries the full basket to checkout Cisco feels like the floor dropping away under him. When he hears the end cost he does blush. It's way too much. Harry drops what Cisco makes at work in a month without blinking. For Cisco.

 

He doesn't know what to say on the way to the car, just clutches the Lush bag closely to him. It's not like he just can refuse it now. That would be rude. And he's already holding it in his hands. So it's his now. In the car he goes through the contents of the bag and realizes that Harry must have put more products in there while he wasn't looking. He finds a bath bomb labeled 'Sex Bomb' that he definitely did not choose. Subtle, Harry.

 

“I don't even have a bath tub,” He says accusatory. At least Harry has partly himself to blame for the sum he just spent.

 

Harry glances at him. “You can use the one in our house.” He speaks so casually and for a moment Cisco struggles to realize that he meant his and Jesse's house when he said _our_.

 

It finally sinks in that Cisco can't talk this away as just a hook up anymore. Not when Harry is so obviously willing to continue whatever they have. A comfortable warmth spreads through Cisco's chest that lets him sink into the seat and smile out on the dark road. His time has finally come. He waited long enough for something exciting to happen in his life and now it's here.

 

“Cisco?” Harry asks quietly, maybe because he hasn't answered or because he is grinning like a fool.

 

“I've just been thinking that this all feels very Lana Del Rey.”

 

Harry laughs at that and Cisco savors the way his eyes crinkle.

 

Cisco asks Harry not to drop him off at his place. He doesn't need the whole town to know with whom he spends his nights, even though they are going to find out about it sooner or later. They park in front of Harry's house. The lights are on and the front doors are open. As Cisco gets out of the car he can make out shreds of pink and white fabric on the porch. So much for Mr. Walrus. He turns around and suddenly Harry is very close.

 

“Should I bring you home?”

 

“That would defeat the whole point.” Even though it's dark out here he is sure that Harry is most definitely not looking into his eyes. Cisco looks at the bag in his hands. He doesn't want to leave yet even though he knows he should. Enough has happened for tonight.

 

“I don't deserve this.” It's over his lips before he can think about it. “I don't know who you think I am but I'm literally just a boring bartender with not much of a life. You're probably used to more - - exciting people.”

 

Harry huffs out a breath. “You are by far the most interesting person I have met in a hundred years. Cisco.” His name draws Cisco's gaze up and Harry is even closer now, voice low and urgent, as if he's not going to tolerate any objections. “You deserve this.”

 

Cisco takes a deep breath and he doesn't know if he believes Harry, if he can take the compliment. It's too much. But then Harry kisses him and Cisco forgets any worries. It's surprisingly sweet, a soft press of lips. Cisco sets the bag down so he can wrap his arms around Harry's neck and kiss him back gently. It's like the both don't want to destroy the fragile magic of this night.

 

Honestly Cisco has no idea what he is getting himself into. If they would be having crazy vampire sex that would be one thing. If Harry would buy him expensive stuff and then they'd have crazy vampire sex that would be almost the same thing but better. But Harry's earnest looks and soft kisses are something else. Something Cisco can't quite categorize. But he knows he almost wants those more than the gifts and the sex. Not that he thinks about it too much; wrapped up in Harry's silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song cisco listens to in the car is 'raise hell' by brandi charlile. those are all real lush products you can buy for a lot of money.  
> next time on 'love at first bite': some exhibitionism, new alliances and harry meets the fam.


	3. Chapter 3

Two nights later Cisco waits for him on the porch.

 

“You know you could just come wait inside,” Harrison says.

 

“Feels weird.” Cisco spits a cherry pit over the railing into the garden. “With you laying in coffins somewhere in there.” He sits on an old bench, wearing nothing but a loose tank top and shorts that hardly deserve to be called clothing. There are sunglasses resting on top of his hair that falls in soft, big curls over one of his shoulders. He eats cherries out of a bag next to him.

 

“We don't sleep in coffins.” Harry leans against the handrail in front of Cisco.

 

“No?” Cisco grins at him. “I heard you talking inside. Were you yelling at your pseudo-child?”

 

“It's your pseudo-child. And no.” With a sigh he gives into Cisco's gravitational pull on him, dropping on his knees to slide between his legs and press his face against his belly. Cisco laughs quietly, the vibrations traveling through his body, and pets Harry's hair. He smells like the soap Harrison bought him.

 

“I've been yelling at my ex.” He mumbles against the fabric of Cisco's top because lying seems pointless. Tess has been hassling him about an potential interview for months now. She doesn't seem to get that he doesn't want the publicity. “Have to do that from time to time or she misses it.”

 

“At least she got humor.” There is no contempt in Cisco's voice.

 

Harrison tightens his arms around Cisco. “Can you do me a favor? Never ever google me.” Talking to Tess always leaves him feeling off balance. It makes him question the life he has led with her.

 

“Oh, why, Harrison,” Cisco says. “I'm but a fair maid. I do not know what this google thing is you are speaking of.”

 

Harrison looks up at him. “You already did.”

 

“Yep.” Cisco pops another cherry into his mouth. “I know her from TV.”

 

After the Reveal Tess had resumed the position as head of Public Relations for the American Vampire League and her face had been and still is plastered all over TV where she goes on talk shows to defend vampire rights. Harrison knows that the charming smile she wears there is only a mask.

 

“I was surprised to find that you don't have facebook,” Cisco says, sounding like he's only half joking.

 

“They already have enough of my information,” Harrison growls and rocks back on his heels. He strokes his hands over the dark hair on Cisco's thighs. The mark Harrison has left on the inside of Cisco's left thigh has almost faded completely. Cisco is sitting in a lazy sprawl to accommodate Harrison. He leans forward to push Cisco's top up and press lingering kisses to the swell of his belly.

 

“ _They?_ ” Cisco asks amused but shuts up when Harrison licks over his nipple. Instead he relaxes even further with a sigh, pressing his growing erection against Harrison's chest.

 

Without the need for blood addling his mind Harrison plans to take his time with Cisco. He still feels satisfied from Cisco's blood, as much as that thirst is ever quenchable. He nips and licks until Cisco hauls him up into a kiss. Cisco's tongue is searching and Harrison opens his mouth for him.

 

It's easy to get lost in kissing Cisco. He has a way to cradle Harrison's face in his hands and moan in the back of his throat that Harrison's whole world narrows down to this moment, on the wet drag of their tongues against each other, on Cisco's teeth scraping over his lip.

 

But Harrison's has other things in mind. He mouths along Cisco's jaw, sucking at skin of his neck until he presses his mouth against Cisco's ear and whispers, “I didn't get to fuck you last time. Still up for it?”

 

“Jesus, yes,” Cisco breathes.

 

Harrison looks at him amused. “You think he appreciates you taking his name in vain?”

 

“For fucks sake.” Cisco's pupils are blown wide open and he fumbles with Harrison's belt. Harrison takes Cisco's hands into his and pins them against the wall over Cisco's head. “Christ.” Cisco bucks up against Harrison. “You're just gonna talk about it or what?”

 

Harrison pulls Cisco's top over his head. Then he pushes his shorts down. Not that he reveals much more skin with that; only Cisco's already hard dick and Harrison bents down to kiss the top.

 

Cisco groans and starts pulling at Harrison's sweater. “Come on, you asshole.” Harrison leans back with a grin and lets Cisco pull off his sweater and shirt. They drop the clothes on the floor of the porch. Harrison runs his hands over Cisco's ribs, thinking he could look at him forever. Cisco throws one leg over Harrison's shoulder. “You got any- -?”

 

Harrison pulls a condom and lube out of his back pocket and puts it on the bench next to Cisco.

 

“You came prepared.” Cisco laughs. “You dirty bastard.”

 

Harrison leans forward to kiss him again. “I'm going to finger you open now,” He says against Cisco's lips. “Until you are ready for me. Any complaints?”

 

“No. Nope.” Cisco shakes his head enthusiastically. “No complaints from me.”

 

That is a lie. Harrison is two finger in, moving them deep into Cisco when he starts complaining. “I'm ready, Harry. Can't wait.” His finger scratch over Harrison's back. He is relaxing into it but he is still too tight.

 

“You will wait.” Harrison speaks quiet but steady. Cisco snaps his mouth shut and his eyes go wide. Harrison kisses the corner of his mouth. “Don't want to hurt you, darling.”

 

Cisco's guards drop again and with it his attitude. There is something young and soft in his eyes. “Call me that again,” He whispers.

 

“What?” Harrison smiles and slips a third finger in. “Sweetheart,” He says into Cisco's open mouth. “Darl- -”

 

Cisco kisses him hard, rocking back onto his fingers. Harrison has to struggle to keep his calm. He is too old to come prematurely in his pants but the way Cisco is fucking himself on his fingers tests him. He opens his belt with the other hand and pushes his pants down. Cisco's gaze drops and he licks his lips.

 

When Harrison has the condom on he pulls his fingers out and turns them so he is sitting on the bench and Cisco in his lap. Cisco gasps surprised. He lets his forehead fall against Harrison's, eyes closed. Harrison already likes the way Cisco's thighs feel straddling him, the weight of him in his lap. But for his former impatience Cisco is pretty hesitant now.

 

“You've done this before, right?” Harrison asks.

 

“Uhhh.” Cisco doesn't open his eyes. “No.”

 

“You want to stop?” Harrison asks gently.

 

Cisco opens his eyes now and they are full of determination. “No.”

 

Harrison kisses him again before guiding him on his dick. “Just - - take it slow.” Cisco nods and sets his hands on Harrison's shoulders.

 

Cisco flinches when he lowers himself but he doesn't stop. Harrison lets his head fall back and his fangs extend. Cisco is so hot, he's burning up from the inside. Harrison always forgets that about humans.

 

When he is almost down Harrison's whole length Cisco stops and leans against Harrison's chest, panting against his neck. Harrison rubs small circles over his back. “Take your time, darling,” He whispers. Cisco rubs his cheek against his neck.

 

And Harrison realizes something with startling clarity. He'd tear the world apart for this man.

 

Cisco's heart is beating for the two of them. He leans back now and the movement makes Harrison gasp. Cisco seems ready, a breathless smirk back on his face at Harrison's reaction but Harrison feels like he needs a moment to catch up. Cisco doesn't give him that moment. He moves carefully, slow, his hands gliding over Harrison's shoulders, neck, hair. His eyes widen and then his mouth falls open, his head tipping back. “Oh. Harry. You feel so - - good.”

 

Harrison doesn't have to breathe but he sucks in desperate breaths. The light from inside falls through the window over Cisco's golden-brown skin, strands of hair sticking to his open mouth. Soon his thighs begin to tremble and he leans more heavily on Harrison. “Can you help?” He asks through quiet whimpers.

 

Harrison directs his hands to Cisco's hips and answers his next downwards thrust with a snap of his hips. Cisco moans, hands scrambling for purchase. He leans further back and then they are at a new angle, allowing Harrison to move even deeper. They cry out at the same time. The slow build up sneaks up on Harrison and suddenly he is right at the edge.

 

“You want to come, beautiful?” Harrison asks. Cisco nods, chest heaving. Harrison takes the hand that's still slick with lube and starts jerking him off. It's mostly Harrison moving now, guiding Cisco with the one hand on his hip. But he must be doing something right because Cisco digs his finger painfully into his shoulders and comes with Harrison's name on his lips. Harrison thrusts up two more times before coming deep inside Cisco.

 

Cisco struggles against him and Harrison lifts him up and settles him more comfortably against his chest. Heaviness settles into his limbs. After a moment of letting the night speak, Cisco sighs and runs a hand over Harrison's chest.

 

“We just bought new bedsheets.”

 

“There will be other chances,” Harrison speaks.

 

“They're silk,” Cisco adds.

 

“I've noticed,” Harrison chuckles. He peeks down at Cisco. “You seem pretty preoccupied with these sheets.”

 

“I've thought about - - them,” Cisco says grinning.

 

Harrison hums and brushes the hair out of Cisco's face. “Tell me all about it next time.”

 

Cisco leans his head back against Harrison's shoulder. Then he tenses. “God, I hope we didn't just scar Jesse for life.”

 

“She knows when to disappear.”

 

Cisco frowns and pokes him in the chest. “You're the worst roommate, Harry. If Dante banged someone on our porch I would kick him out.”

 

Harrison decides not to comment on that. Instead he holds on to the comfortable warmth of Cisco, letting his eyes fall shut. Cisco noses along his neck, rubbing his head against his shoulder.

 

“Harry, I'm becoming keenly aware that we're outside. Naked.”

 

“You got anything to hide?” Harrison runs a hand over Cisco's side and rests against his cheek.

 

“You weirdo.” Cisco pulls a face at him. Then he breaks out in a big yawn. “And I'm done for the night. No idea how I'm gonna get home though.” He points at his legs that are still slightly shaking.

 

“I think it's time to get some use out of these bedsheets.” Harrison stands up, still holding Cisco in his arms. He carries Cisco up the stairs to the bedroom they used last time.

 

“So strong.” Cisco pats his arm, stifling another yawn.

 

“Don't make fun of me or you'll have to walk,” Harrison threatens even though he can't even fool Cisco with it. He lays him in the freshly made bed. Cisco immediately burrows under the blankets with a happy sigh.

 

“Are you going to stay til I fall asleep?” Cisco asks, batting his lashes.

 

After Harrison discards the condom he climbs under the covers to Cisco. He pulls him on his chest so he can run a hand over his back. Cisco sighs again, breathing already slowing down.

 

“Was that okay?” Harrison asks.

 

Cisco makes an agreeing noise. Harrison can't help himself but press a kiss to his head.

 

“I guess it's hard to be intimate with someone when you're telepathic.”

 

“Guessed right,” Cisco mumbles. “People think the weirdest shit during sex.” He snorts weakly. “Either laugh my ass off or. Don't let my guards down and can't relax. But with you- -”

 

Harrison tightens his arms around Cisco. He wonders if Cisco might have went with any vampire he met that first night. He remembers something from their last meeting. He presses another kiss on his head and whispers, “You did good. Your so good to me, sweetheart.”

 

Cisco makes some unidentifiable noises on the edge to sleep.

 

 

Harrison leaves the house with the satisfied feeling of knowing Cisco is sleeping in his bed. He doesn't examine the possessive feeling too closely, just accepts it in its familiarity. He walks the perimeter of his property, looking for intruders or signs of - - what? At this point he has lost track of who he needs to be on guard for. Countless worst case scenarios piling up in his head. Tess had laughed at him for it. But he needs to make sure; can't just rely on good faith or his enhanced abilities that everything is going to be alright.

 

He finds a few broken branches at the back of the house that might have been a wolf or big dog. Wolves are rather untypical for the area so it might have been one of the neighborhood dogs. There is a big black one hanging around the house lately.

 

As Harrison leans against a tree and stares out into the night he realizes that the problem Tess won't vanish into air, no matter how far away from her he moves. Especially not with modern communication. It seems she is more unwilling to let go than she indicated in their many fights. It's not like Harrison doesn't understand. They had gotten so used to each other over the hundred of years that even he catches himself turning around and expecting her to be there. And at least he still has Jesse around, some form of normalcy. Tess lost them both.

 

But an angry vampire of Tess' caliber could become a problem. Harrison knows he can't go to his new queen with this. Cynthia would laugh into his face and then get herself a fresh drink to watch Tess and him tear each other apart. But there are other alliances he can make.

 

It's almost a two hour drive to the residence of the Sheriff of his county. He parks in front of the entrance, the neon writing casting everything in a pink glow. _Fangtasia._ Harrison scoffs. There is a line at the entrance of the bar; lightly clad humans, most of them in black and leather, excited fear dripping off of them. Harrison cuts the line and nods at the bouncer. He feels the stares of the humans at his back. This is not New Orleans, and even though it's a vampire bar the sight of a real vampire draws their attention.

 

The interior of the bar doesn't disappoint, all velvet and leather and dim lights. Harrison weaves through the people, humans and vampires alike, even though there are by far more humans in the room. At the back of the bar a heavy curtain separates the back room from the normal visitors. There is a another vampire standing guard who lets Harrison pass after a long once over.

 

The room behind the curtain is filled with smoke and the smell of blood. There is a looming, moving shape in front of him that splits into the shape of three women after a moment. Harrison bows his head miniscule, the least amount of respect he owes his elders.

 

One of the women, the human one, moves away, nothing more but a flash of auburn curls in Harrison's periphery. The sheriff stares at him through four eyes. He has never met them in person but if the rumors are right they were pirates off the coast of China in their first life.

 

“Wells,” They say. “So desperate so soon?”

 

Harrison schools his face into a blank mask. “You know why I'm here?”

 

“Not for the good music, obviously.”

 

Harrison chances a look. Their bodies are small, their hair thin and long. Two perfect copies of each other. And under it all the beauty, power immeasurable.

 

“Can we offer you a drink? Or are you mainstreaming?” There is no malice in their voices.

 

“Thank you. I'm good.”

 

“I see.” One of them leans forward, hair slipping over her shoulder. “You're on a strict fairy blood diet.”

 

Harrison grits his teeth. News does travel fast around these parts.

 

The sheriff laughs, a sound like clicking marbles filling the room. “Sit. Sit down. We mean no harm.”

 

Harrison moves to the indicated armchair. He is closer to the sheriff now who sits on some sort of elevated bed. From this angle he can see their long fangs, almost reaching to their chins and still dripping with blood. He wishes he could skip the formalities and get out of here. The theatrics don't impress him much.

 

“Oh, how rude of us. This is Lisa.” They gesture to the human woman they had been feeding on. She is sitting to their feet and looks up now, grinning. Her teeth are red. They've been giving her their blood. “Lisa. Harrison Wells. Newest member of our little county.”

 

Lisa leans back, stretching out salaciously. “He's here to have fun?”

 

“No.” The sheriff laughs again. “He needs our help. Why didn't you go to the queen. We heard you're her private errand boy nowadays.”

 

“I'm just doing my duty.” Harrison digs his hands into his knees. “You know she doesn't care about infighting.”

 

“And you think we do?” The sheriff roars.

 

“I think I could be more useful to you walking than ripped to shreds.”

 

There is a long silence where the sheriff considers him. “You don't have much faith in your strength.”

 

“Tess is much older than me. And she has the whole party behind her.” Harrison isn't stupid or reckless.

 

The sheriff sighs. “You are lucky we don't like messy business in our county.” They wave to dismiss him. “You come when we call. Bring your boy.”

 

“He has nothing to do with this,” Harrison growls.

 

“Oh, but Harrison. You know the world ain't fair.” They smile the same smile, colder than ice. “If you want our protection you do as we say.”

 

There is nothing he can do. This will protect Cisco, too. He could suffer from Tess' plans as well. Harrison accepts the inevitable with a nod.

 

 

When he comes back home he finds Jesse watching Cisco sleep in the dark room. He gently ushers her outside as not to give Cisco waking nightmares. Her fangs are extended and she licks her lips.

 

“It's not like you to play dress up with a human,” She says when they reach the study.

 

Harrison bites down the 'that's not what I'm doing'. Instead he says, “He's not human.”

 

Jesse nods, heaving herself onto an armchair. Her feet dangle a few good inches over the floor. “The queen has plans for him,” She states.

 

“Yes.” Harrison leans against a window sill with crossed arms.

 

Jesse flares her nostrils. “That won't do.”

 

Harrison shivers. Jesse rarely gets involved in politics. In her age she lies out of anyone's authority but neither does she care about anyone. He has never seen her so involved in the fate of someone else, not even himself or Tess who might come close to something like friends to her.

 

“I would have eaten him that first night,” She says with a smile. “If you wouldn't have been all over him already.”

 

Not for the first time Harrison wonders if Jesse knows love or kinship. Sometimes all that seems left in her are her instincts.

 

Just before sunrise he checks on Cisco again. He is lying on his belly, sheets tangled around his legs. Harrison sits down at his side, looking at his young face. He must have been only lightly asleep because he opens his eyes slowly, returning Harrison's gaze in the twilight of the morning.

 

“What are you thinking?” Cisco asks, voice raspy with sleep.

 

“Wouldn't you like to know.” Harrison brushes his hand over Cisco's cheek.

 

 

Harrison makes a decision - even though he feels like that decision has already been made somewhere along the way - and asks Cisco on a real date. He is not sure how wise this decision is. He tries to straighten out his thoughts and weigh his options but for the first time in a long time he comes to no conclusion.

 

He keeps thinking about the way Cisco's face relaxes when he touched him.

 

The thing is: Harrison likes things to go his way and he likes to have the things he wants. He has a record of impulsive urges that he could indulge once he was almost indestructible and rich from stolen money. Tess liked to call them his experiments and tolerated them. But the urge to make Cisco smile and everything that entails seems reckless even to him.

 

Not that that ever stopped him before.

 

Cisco enters the house that night broadcasting pure nerves.

 

“You should really lock your doors,” He says.

 

Harrison leans on the railing upstairs. “Hello, Cisco.” He watches as Cisco startles and then frowns up at him. He is wearing long dark denim pants and a dress shirt a subtle tone of pink. This was a good decision, Harrison decides.

 

“I didn't really know what to wear,” Cisco says, smoothing down his shirt. “If I'm too casual I can get changed- -”

 

Harrison is down the stairs and offers his hand. Cisco raises his eyebrows before taking it. Harrison guides him into the living room and sits down on the couch.

 

“Sit.” He pats his lap.

 

The easy way Cisco follows makes Harrison's skin prickle. He straddles Harrison's legs and runs his hands over his chest. Then shoves him lightly.

 

“I don't know if I can get over it if you meant taking me for dinner as an euphemism, Harry. I'm hungry as a b- -”

 

Harrison leans to the side to pick up the plastic bags next to the couch. Cisco watches with wide eyes as he starts unpacking the take out containers.

 

“What's that?” Cisco asks.

 

“That,” Harrison says. “Is the best food you will get in this state.” He opens the first one. It's filled with high-end sushi.

 

Cisco takes a deep breath. All tension falls from him. “I'm so turned on right now.”

 

Harrison grins and swats Cisco's hand away that is reaching for the food. “Have you ever had sushi before?” He asks and picks up one role himself.

 

“Nope.” Cisco follows Harrison's hand with curiosity before he realizes his plan. He rolls his eyes but opens his mouth willingly. Harrison's finger brush over his lips as he puts the role in Cisco's mouth. Cisco chews concentrated.

 

“How does it taste?”

 

“Weird,” Cisco decides after he swallowed. “More.”

 

Harrison complies and chooses a role with salmon and cream cheese. Cisco seems more enthusiastic about that one, nodding along while chewing. “That one's kinda good.”

 

“Let's try something else,” Harrison decides. He opens the next container. It's filled with curry.

 

As Harrison looks for a spoon Cisco appraises the containers. “How did you pick these out?”

 

“I cannot attest to the quality myself of course,” Harrison says and scoops up a spoonful of rice and meat. “But Jesse assured me it's good.”

 

“Jesse? She eats food.” Cisco opens his mouth.

 

“Not that it becomes her.” Harrison watches Cisco's mouth close around the spoon.

 

Cisco closes his eyes and breathes out through his nose. “This is amazing,” He says after swallowing. He leans forward with a smile, resting their foreheads together. “This is amazing.”

 

Harrison presses their lips together, chasing the taste in Cisco's mouth. Just because he cannot consume human food anymore doesn't mean he ever lost the taste for it. “You want something to drink?” He asks after a minute.

 

“Sure, what ya got?”

 

“Beer?” This time he offers the bottle to Cisco who scrutinizes the label. “It's German.”

 

Cisco takes a swig and pulls a face. “It's bitter.”

 

“It's not the water-downed crap they call beer here.”

 

“I didn't know you had beer opinions,” Cisco says with a grin and hands the bottle back to him.

 

Harrison puts the bottle away to run his hands over Cisco's thighs to his hips. “I can taste it when the alcohol is in the blood of the person.” Cisco's mouth parts slightly. “Some don't enjoy it but I like the - - variation.”

 

Cisco licks his lips, eyes somewhere on Harrison's chest. “Does every person taste different?”

 

“Yes.” Harrison rubs his thumbs over the skin under Cisco's shirt. He still remembers how Cisco tastes. Vividly. It's burned into his tongue, his throat, his whole being.

 

Cisco looks like he wants to ask but decides against it. Instead he asks quietly, “Can I get some more of that curry?”

 

Harrison gives it to him and Cisco chews with narrowed eyes. “What's turning you on more right now: That you can flaunt your educated lifestyle or that you're feeding me?”

 

Harrison kisses him again. “Maybe a little bit of both,” He lies and scoops up another spoonful.

 

Cisco sighs and accepts the food. “'m not really in a position to judge,” He mumbles.

 

They make their way through all the containers and some wine. Harrison savors the way Cisco slowly relaxes into him, his talk getting slower and quieter, his smiles smaller but more earnest. The last container is filled with pasta. Cisco looks from it to Harrison like it means something.

 

“You still hungry?” Harrison asks.

 

“Not really. But there's always room for spaghetti Bolognese.”

 

They have some trouble coordinating the spaghetti and Cisco's hands dance over Harrison's ribs as he giggles.

 

“It's my comfort food,” Cisco explains. Harrison hums and licks the red stains around Cisco's mouth away. Cisco sighs against him, arms coming up around his neck. “Dante used to make it. Like constantly. Because it was easy, you know. Just had to put them into water. Heat up the sauce. Always makes me feel like home.”

 

Harrison doesn't ask further. He knows Cisco's parents are dead. There is no reason to pry if Cisco doesn't want to talk about it. Cisco leans his head against Harrison's shoulder and soon his breathing slows. Harrison's rubs small circles over his back.

 

“Don't let me fall asleep,” Cisco mutters, breath hot against Harrison's neck.

 

“I don't mind,” Harrison says quietly. This has already been more than satisfying.

 

Cisco's heart starts beating faster. Harrison looks at him but he can't determine the reason. After another minute of Cisco's heart hammering against his ribs he sits up and rubs his eyes.

 

“I refuse to be this boring.” His tone is light, a strange contrast to his heartbeat.

 

“What do you want to do,” Harry asks, fighting a smile.

 

Cisco considers him for a moment, brows knitted together. Then a cautious look spreads over his face. “Can I drive your car?”

 

 

Harrison doesn't think about The Car Situation. If he doesn't think about it he cannot get mad about it. If he doesn't get mad about it less people die. He had seen Cisco eying The Car on their first trip, all wide eyes and grabby hands. Of course Cisco likes The Car.

 

It's a red Maserati.

 

Harrison would have never bought this car on his own. He would have rather chopped of his right hand or swallowed silver. He wanted something functional, reliable and inconspicuous. But it had not been his choice to make. No, he has been - - blessed with a child-like monster who can make him do whatever she wants because vampire traditions want you to honor your elder. And because she could rip him in thousands pieces if he doesn't follow her orders. And she likes to remind him of that.

 

So she made him buy this car. He hates the car.

 

Cisco has a little jump in his step as he walks off the porch and towards the atrocity that is glinting in the moonlight. He jingles the keys around his finger. Harrison follows with heavy steps. Inside the car Cisco spends five minutes just stroking his hands over the steering wheel in silent awe. Harrison sighs increasingly louder to speed up the process.

 

Finally Cisco starts the motor. It's kind of worth it to watch Cisco's hands move through the motion with a practiced calm. It's most definitely worth it for the breathless smile that settles on his face once the car purrs like a cat.

 

They drive down the long winding country roads, the tree line forming a dome above them in the headlights. Cisco fiddles with the radio and Harrison watches him in the dim light.

 

“Let's see what this bad boy can do,” Cisco says after a while and shifts gears.

 

Luckily it's dark and no one notices when Harrison clutches to his seat. The car is fast. He doesn't like anything that moves faster than he can on his own. Cisco laughs and whoops, knuckles white on the wheel.

 

Then there's a sharp turn and Cisco hits the breaks but it still almost flings them from the road. They come to a stop, wheels squealing. Harrison grabs Cisco's shoulder, making sure he is okay.

 

“Oops.” Cisco laughs. He shakes his hair out of his face, adrenaline buzzing off of him. He looks at Harrison, eyes dark and wide, then his hands are pulling at him, pulling him into an urgent kiss. It's an uncomfortable angle but Harrison feels the thrill of the shock turn bitter-sweet. He kisses Cisco soundly. Then he pushes him away, holding him still with one hand on his neck.

 

“Promise me one thing,” He says intently. Cisco nods, eyes drifting between his eyes and his lips. “If you crash this car you have to convince Jesse to let us buy a sensible one.”

 

“Gotcha.” Cisco slowly leans into him again, licking over his lips and into his mouth. He whispers, “Let's wreck it.”

 

They do wreck it. Harrison pulls Cisco out of the car before it hits the tree. Under the noise of the crash and the stars he holds onto Cisco's warm body, face buried in his hair. Cisco is panting and laughing and the sound pours over Harrison like hot lava.

 

They slowly disentangle. Cisco looks vaguely guilty over at the wreck. Harrison takes his hand. “Let's start walking.”

 

“Ah, shit. Forgot about that.” Cisco falls into step next to him. “That's gonna take a while.”

 

“We have time,” Harrison says. Cisco smiles at him.

 

After a while Cisco says slowly, “So, we kinda have a thing, don't we?”

 

Harrison doesn't like the hesitance in his voice. He tugs at Cisco's hand. “Wouldn't have called it that. But yes.”

 

“What would you have called it?” Cisco asks, looking into the dark forest at the side of the road.

 

“I would have said we're dating.”

 

Cisco turns his face to him. A slow smile spreads over it. “How modern of you.” But the smile falters after a moment. “The situation is - - I promised my brother he'd get to meet you if we ever had a thing. And now that we're having a thing - -”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Cisco frowns, like he suddenly doesn't understand English anymore. “I thought you would put up more of a fight.”

 

Harrison shrugs. “If it's important to you.”

 

Cisco closes his gaping mouth and chuckles.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” Cisco tightens his grip on Harrison's hand. “Nothing.”

 

 

The night comes that Harrison is meant to meet Cisco's brother. It doesn't really bother him if it means showing him that Cisco is save with Harrison. Which would be a lie but one Harrison is willing to live. It's a lie Cisco needs to believe, it's one that Harrison desperately tells himself.

 

He is ten minutes late and he meets Cisco on the porch, pacing back and forth.

 

“Whoa.” Cisco startles as Harrison comes to an abrupt stop in front of him. “Not cool.”

 

“Nervous?” Harrison asks.

 

“Shut up, asshole.” Cisco leans his head momentarily against Harrison's shoulder. He pulls away before Harrison can put his arms around him. “I have to tell you something.” He sounds sheepish. “My friends kinda invited themselves. I'm sorry.”

 

“It's okay,” Harrison says even though his patience is already running low.

 

Cisco looks like he doesn't believe him. “Be nice,” He says as he turns towards the door. When Harrison doesn't follow him inside he looks back.

 

“You have to invite me in.”

 

Cisco eyebrows knit together as he eyes Harrison. When he realizes he is meaning it a smile spreads over his face. “Really?”

 

“We cannot enter a mortal's home unless we are invited. That invitation can always be revoked.”

 

“I'll remember that,” Cisco says as he steps back outside to Harrison. He cocks his head to the side, his hair that he is wearing pulled to the back of his head swinging to the side. “Oh, Harrison, won't you come inside?”

 

Harrison steps closer. “We also have to be kissed.”

 

“Bullshit,” Cisco says with a smile but closes the distance between them nonetheless.

 

Someone clears their throat behind them. Harrison pulls away to glare at whoever is interrupting them. The man is unmistakably Cisco's brother even though he is nothing like him. He has short hair, a square jaw that many would find attractive. But there is no glow around him, no fairy blood in his veins. He looks grim but holds out his hand for Harrison to shake.

 

Cisco makes a grimace and disappears into another room. Coward. Harrison shakes Dante's hand.

 

“Good to meet you,” Dante says. He is taller than Cisco, almost at eye-level with Harrison. He smells like beer and sweat and - - vampire blood.

 

Anger boils up in Harrison. He tightens his grip on Dante's hand. Dante just grits his teeth and doesn't break eye-contact. “Listen,” He intones slowly. “I felt obligated to meet you so I could thank you for saving my brother's life. That's all.”

 

“Where did you get the blood?” Harrison snaps, voice low.

 

“Cisco isn't the only one with vampire friends.” Dante still isn't backing down.

 

Harrison releases his hand. His heartbeat says he isn't lying but it's not really a conclusive statement. Harrison weighs his option but decides against further more intrusive questioning. Cisco might hold that against him.

 

There are two more humans in the living room. They look like siblings as well and they do smell of fear. Just then Harrison realizes that Dante's reaction to him is peculiar relaxed.

 

Cisco sits on the couch and pats the place next to him to indicate Harrison his seat. “You done doing your alpha male thing?”

 

Harrison bares his teeth just for Cisco to see who bites down a grin. He sits down next to him and thinks for a second about taking his hand. Instead he focuses his attention back on the other people in the room.

 

It becomes clear that he has to reassure Cisco's friends more than his brother. Dante leans back in a chair with a beer in one hand, the other drumming a slow rhythm on his leg and simply watches Harrison. The other two humans are trying to dissect him with their looks.

 

Iris and Wally, he learns, are the children of Cisco's boss, the shapeshifter, and for a moment he is confused until he realizes that the shifter gene must be dormant in them. It does happen from time to time. He wonders if the shifter was disappointed when neither of his kids turned in their teenage years. They obviously don't know about it or Cisco would know about it and would have told Harrison about it. At least Harrison is pretty sure he would have.

 

Especially the woman doesn't seem to run out of questions. When and where he is coming from. If he ever lived here before. What his opinion of the Reveal is. He tries to answer most questions truthfully without revealing too much information. He doesn't need this people know too much about him. But after a while he notices Cisco is practically hanging at his lips, soaking up every word. For whatever reason Cisco has never asked these questions himself, maybe because he didn't want to offend Harrison. He always thought Cisco didn't care about his past.

 

Iris snaps him out of his thoughts. “Did you ever own slaves.”

 

Harrison weighs his words. “No. My family was too poor to own slaves. But I don't remember my political inclination of the time. A lot of years have passed since then.”

 

“So that's your excuse,” Iris says. Her voice is cold and laced with poison. “That you don't remember.”

 

“It's the truth.” Harrison can match her tone. “That I don't remember probably shows that I did not care about the fate of slaves. That's all I can say about my mindset of that time. If you'd ask about my opinion now I'd say it was a horrible crime against humanity.”

 

“Would you say that you belonging to a minority now made you sympathize with _the fate of slaves_.” She parrots him but he doesn't hold it against her. She is a smart woman.

 

“No. I wouldn't compare it.”

 

She nods, coming to some sort of truce with him.

 

“Now if you excuse us.” He holds out his hand for Cisco. “We're going for a walk.”

 

Cisco looks surprised but after a beat he takes his hand. Harrison notices him exchange some meaningful gestures with Wally but he doesn't slow down as he drags him out of the room. Dante nods at him when he passes him and it almost feels like the permission Harrison doesn't need or want. Outside the air is humid as ever, a fact Harrison is still not used to. Cisco doesn't let go of his hand, just intertwines their fingers.

 

“So you really fought in the War of Independence?” Cisco asks after they have walked a few minutes in silence.

 

“It wasn't as glorious as history makes it out to be.” Even when he has forgotten most of his mortal life the horrors of the war are still etched into his mind.

 

“At least you fought for a good thing.”

 

Harrison looks at Cisco. He means what he is saying. “I want to show you something.” He guides them to the graveyard that lies right next to his house. Cisco doesn't ask where they are going, just follows him to the back of the graveyard where the headstones are old and weathered. Harrison stops in front of a fractured headstone made of dark stone.

 

“Oh, Harry.” Cisco tightens the grip of his hand.

 

“The rest of my family moved here during the war. When I didn't return the buried an empty coffin in my place.” He had pieced this story together much later.

 

Cisco tears his eyes away from the headstone that wears Harrison's name, barely readable under the moss and in the dim light of the moon. “Were you turned during the war?”

 

“No. I got lost.” Harrison struggles to put into words what happened to him. “I changed. What I had seen. What I had lived through. It broke me. I was just the shell of a man roaming the countryside, never staying anywhere long, never settling down.”

 

Cisco moves in front of him and wraps his arms around his waist. “You never returned to your family?”

 

“No. They died thinking I had fallen during the war. Another nameless corpse buried somewhere far from home.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Cisco says and presses his face against Harrison's chest.

 

This pain is old; with every passing century he leaves these human emotions further behind. But something about telling it to Cisco makes it bloom inside his chest again. He frames Cisco's face in his hands and kisses him. He feels alive and Cisco is an open hand, offering himself up to Harrison.

 

“Open your hair.”

 

Cisco does as asked. He shakes his head after pulling out the hair tie, and in the dark he looks feral. Harrison anchors one hand in Cisco's hair and pulls his head back. Cisco whimpers, hands coming up to clutch to Harrison's shirt. But he doesn't tell him to stop. Harrison bites down the long line of his neck, no fangs, just blunt teeth. Cisco is panting when he reaches the spot where his collarbones meet, dipping his tongue into the shallow valley.

 

Cisco groans, hands tightly hooked in Harrison's waist now, hard enough to bruise. Every last ounce of control leaves Harrison's body. He pushes Cisco down to the ground, making sure he doesn't fall, but once he has him pinned there, he leans his whole weight on him. Cisco is trying to grab him, reaching up to kiss him but Harrison pins his arms to the ground. Cisco wiggles but there is no room to move for him. His dick presses rock hard against Harrison's thigh.

 

A lazy smirk spreads over Cisco face. He bucks up with his hips, trying to find some friction but Harrison is having none of it. “You want me to beg for it, Harry?” He asks. He bends his head back to reveal more of his neck. He knows he doesn't have to.

 

Harrison would love to tease Cisco until he is a shaking, quivering mess but not tonight. He guides Cisco's wrists over his head where he can pin them with one hand and uses the other to open Cisco's pants.

 

“Shit, we're really doing this?” Cisco asks, voice wavering.

 

Harrison stills, hands about to push his pants off. “You want to stop?”

 

“It's your grave we're desecrating right now.” Cisco motions to the gravestone over them with his eyes.

 

“I don't give a fuck,” Harrison says, voice rough and low.

 

“Okay, then.” Cisco takes a deep breath. “Do your worst.”

 

Harrison doesn't pull down Cisco's pants immediately. First he leans down and kisses him, slow and deep. Cisco arches his back to press into him, making the prettiest noises. He struggles against Harrison's grip but he holds him down. He nips along Cisco's jaw. “When you say let go I will.”

 

Cisco is a hot moving mass under him. “I know.” It comes out a little breathless.

 

Now Harrison does pull off Cisco's pants until they are hanging around one of his ankles. Cisco hisses when his naked ass touches the ground. Harrison rifles through his pockets until he finds the lube he put there in a moment of foresight.

 

Cisco wraps his legs around Harrison's hips. “Do you think we will ever have sex in those sheets?”

 

“You are always welcome to enjoy them on your own,” Harrison says exasperated.

 

“Who says I haven't,” Cisco says quietly. Harrison shivers, thinking about Cisco touching himself in that bed while Harrison sleeps two stories beneath him. He pushes one finger inside Cisco.

 

“Cisco.” He presses his face against the crook of Cisco's neck, the home of the warm ticking of his pulse. The sweet coppery smell of blood just under the surface. He whispers, words he memorized on a long forgotten day. “I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair.” He tastes the sweat on Cisco's skin. “Silent and starving, I prowl through these streets.”

 

He moves his hand in the rhythm of his words. Cisco is breathing loudly in the dark. “Bread does not nourish me.” Harrison bites down on Cisco's earlobe, then soothes the sting with his tongue. “Dawn disrupts me.” He kisses the dimple in Cisco's chin. “All day I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps.” He licks into Cisco's open mouth, swallowing every sound.

 

He break the kiss to continue. “I want to eat- -” He looks down on Cisco, his body a tight line between Harrison's hands, writhing in and out of the moonlight. “- - the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body.”

 

He leans down, whispering against Cisco's temple, “The sovereign nose of your arrogant face.” Punctures every syllable with a deep thrust of his fingers. “I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes.” He lets his lips ghost over Cisco's face. Cisco catches his lower lips with his teeth and Harrison's steady rhythm falters. His fangs slide out.

 

“And I pace around hungry,” He whispers, now breathless himself. “Sniffing the twilight.” Cisco licks over his fangs. “Hunting for you.” He kisses him. “For your hot hea- -”

 

“Let go,” Cisco orders and Harrison does. Cisco's hands are everywhere, pulling him down into a deeper kiss, tearing at his clothes, running over his erection. Harrison moans helplessly. Not until Cisco gets his belt open he gets some of his senses back.

 

He sinks into Cisco, maybe too quickly, but neither of them can wait. Cisco encourages him with the heels of his feet, pressing him closer, deeper. Harrison grips his hips and starts fucking him for earnest.

 

Cisco is loud, his moans and whines filling up the dark space around them. Anyone who would decide to take midnight stroll through the graveyard wouldn't miss them. Harrison doesn't care. He can only hear Cisco's ragged breath, his heart beating with each of Harrison's thrusts, the wet slide and drag of his dick inside of Cisco.

 

Cisco clenches around him, spilling between them with a jolt. Harrison keeps snapping his hips, almost where he needs to be, almost - -

 

“Harry,” Cisco sighs, inaudible for human ears, and pushes back against him. Harrison comes, face buried in Cisco's neck.

 

It takes them a while to gather themselves. In the end Cisco leans heavily against Harrison, exhausted but satisfied, hands sticking in the back pockets of Harrison's pants.

 

“I can't bring you home like this,” Harrison says, brushing dirt and leaves out of Cisco's hair. “Your family is going to stake me right on the spot.”

 

“My family?” Cisco asks.

 

“That's your family. The three of them, aren't they?”

 

Cisco looks up at him. “Yeah.” His face is still and quiet in the silver light. “What was that you were saying earlier?”

 

“A friend of mine wrote it. A long time ago.” Harrison traces Cisco's lips with his thumb.

 

“A vampire?”

 

Harrison chuckles. “The symbolism give it away?”

 

“A little.” Cisco grins. “Now walk me home. You need to face the consequences of your actions.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the poem harrison quotes is from pablo neruda.  
> next time: murder, a vampire party and some new players on the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Cisco's life stays mostly the same, just that he has a - -what? A vampire boyfriend now. It isn't like they are going steady. Or is it? They haven't spoken about boundaries yet but it's definitely something more than Dante's relationships to the girls he regularly hooks up with. At least as far as Cisco can tell.

 

These are the thoughts that occupy Cisco's mind during his work shifts. The conclusion he reaches every time is that it is definitely a good thing and he shouldn't question it too much. That isn't the conclusion everyone around him reaches though.

 

“Oh, honey, are you sure that's such a good idea?” Mrs. Allen asks.

 

She is the third half-stranger who felt they needed to comment on Cisco's relationship with a vampire. He is only there to bring a new pitcher of water to the table. He feels the urge to say 'It's a better idea than what you call a haircut' and pour the whole pitcher over her head. He doesn't. Joe wouldn't fire him but he would put him in the shifts of hell, Friday and Saturday night.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about, ma'am” Cisco says with a forced smile even though he absolutely does. He went to school with her son so she seems to think she knows him.

 

“That vampire of yours.” She lowers her voice. “I heard he was involved in some shady business in the north.”

 

Cisco stares at her. She makes it sound like Harry worked for the mafia.

 

“I heard,” Mr. Allen pipes in. “They have to feed twice a day. That true?”

 

The anger that floods Cisco breaks down his guards. He gets thrown into the heads of the Allen's and as he imagined their concern barely conceals their drooling curiosity and disgusted fascination.

 

He bangs the pitcher on the table and lowers his voice to a snarl. “And even if he bites me five times a day. It's none of your goddamn business.” He picks up the empty pitcher and adds with a bright smile. “Enjoy your meal.”

 

He turns around and leaves the perplexed Allen's behind. He leans against the wall in the corridor that leads out back of the bar. The bar room is a bubbling pit of thoughts and images. He closes his eyes and tries to push it all away.

 

Iris and Wally had been skeptical about Harry before meeting him. They are probably still skeptical but they accepted a long time ago that they couldn't change Cisco's mind once he set it on something. Or someone. Iris had only wrinkled her nose and said 'He's old.' Duh, vampire, Cisco had replied. In the end she had said 'You could do better' and left it at that which is almost enthusiasm for Iris. Wally was on board the minute he heard that Harry felt inclined to spend money on Cisco and kept him well sexed. 'Forget romance.' Wally high fived him. 'That are the things that count in life.'

 

Dante's reaction to Harry is by far the most mysterious to Cisco. His brother seems to check on him more, asks where he is going and when he's coming home, but Cisco chalks that up to his Near-Death-Experience and not to Harry especially. Otherwise Dante stays out of Cisco's life like he always had, making no comment about Harry or vampires or anything.

 

Later that evening Detective Eddie Thawne stops by at the bar. Cisco likes him because he always listens when Cisco mentions a person or a place he should check on, and doesn't ask any stupid questions either. He's Cisco's private anonymous tip-line whenever he overhears something that he thinks should trickle over to the police, and a good-looking one, too. Cisco gets him a beer and they chat but the detective's heart isn't in it.

 

Cisco doesn't plan to read his mind but after the Allen Incident his guards aren't standing strongly. Eddie is obviously agitated, a case he is working, leaving his thoughts a jumbled mess. A few pictures are at the forefront of his mind. Two corpses. Young women, both in their beds. But Eddie's mind doesn't concentrate on the cause of death, deep blue hand prints on their neck, but on the marks. Fang bites. And then there is, and it's just a flash, an image of Cisco and Harry.

 

Cisco stills. “I'm not a fang-banger, detective,” He says quietly. The information about the two dead woman swirl through his head. They frequented vampire bars and lived the careless lifestyle that comes with that. Not that Cisco is judging. But that's not his deal.

 

Eddie looks up surprised. Then looks around quickly if anyone could be listening in but they are alone at the bar. “I know.” He sighs, head hanging low which makes him look even more like a sad dog. “I didn't want to trouble you with this.”

 

“If it's about my well-being I like to be troubled.” Cisco feels a chill creep up his spine as the reality of those images settles in.

 

“It seems to be someone targets persons who affiliate with vampires.” Eddie looks up, his face a mask of worry. “And there aren't that many in our town.”

 

“This happened here?” Cisco asks. “Two people were murdered? How is no one talking about this?”

 

“We're keeping it strictly under wraps.” An hollow laugh escapes Eddie's throat. “I'm just as surprised as you that we could keep it quiet for so long.”

 

Cisco leans back against the counter. Two people murdered. Right here. The last time someone got murdered in this town he was still in school.

 

“Be careful, Cisco,” Eddie says urgently. “Better safe than - -” He doesn't finish the sentence, turning even paler. He stands up. “I should go.” He leaves some money on the counter but it takes Cisco a while to collect it.

 

He wants to run back in the kitchen and tell Wally about it. But if Wally knows, everyone will know sooner or later and the last thing they need is a mass panic. The police is smart to keep this on the low, the atmosphere around the vampire topic already seething dangerously. It doesn't need the added fuel of vampire related killings.

 

The night winds down soon thankfully, not much traffic on a week night. Cisco sits in one of the booths, picking at some left-over fries while Wally surveys the liquor collection behind the bar for their after work drink.

 

That's when Harry comes in. He's just standing in the room suddenly, door falling close behind him. He scans the room before making his way over to Cisco, sliding into the booth opposite of him. Cisco has never been more thankful to see him. Harry is looking him over and he seems to realize something is wrong, wordlessly stretching out his hand over the table. Cisco takes it and calming silence floods over him.

 

“Hello, handsome,” Cisco says with a smile. Somewhere on the periphery he notices Wally and Joe talking to each other at the bar but his focus is wholly on Harry.

 

“You got plans tonight?” Harry asks quietly, eyes ablaze behind his glasses.

 

“No.” Cisco leans forward. “You?”

 

Harry leans forward, too. “Some,” He whispers against Cisco's lips.

 

Cisco's smile stretches genuine over his lips and he leans into a lingering kiss.

 

“Let me wrap up here and then I'm all yours,” Cisco says as he pulls back. Harry looks like he wants to hop over the table and rip Cisco's clothes off. Honestly, it wouldn't even surprise Cisco if he tried.

 

“Holy motherflipping Mother of Jesus.” Wally's voice breaks the moment. He is turning up the volume of the TV that hangs over the bar.

 

Pictures of flames licking out of a house flit over the screen. The news broadcaster's voice is professionally clean as he says, “- - apparently residence of three vampires. First reports speak of arson but there is no official statement from the police yet. The death toll rose to four in the last hour when the remains of a human male were found in the - -”

 

Harry stands up abruptly, letting go of Cisco's hand. Everyone in the room is looking at him. Joe has stepped in front of Wally.

 

Cisco stands up, too, carefully touching Harry's arm. “Do you know where that is?”

 

Harry turns to him then, and he is angry, alright. He is vibrating with energy, fangs extended to their full length. His hands come up to frame Cisco's face, to hold it in place to be looked at, but why Cisco doesn't know. Harry looks like he wants to speak but he's not able to.

 

Then he is gone in a blur of motions.

 

Cisco sinks back down into the booth, heart pounding and hands shaking. He wasn't scared of Harry but he is scared. Maybe even for Harry. Or for whoever stands in his way right now.

 

After a while Joe sits down opposite of him.

 

“I'm not in the mood for a lecture,” Cisco says, voice straining and gaze fixed somewhere in the void. They have been distant since their last fight and Cisco didn't have the energy to work on closing it.

 

“Me neither.” Joe sounds tired. Cisco looks at him, slowly bringing him into focus. He seems to be shaken too but Cisco doesn't know from what exactly. “You want to watch a game?”

 

It's kinda their thing and Cisco accepts the peace offering. He is glad about the quiet company Joe poses. Cisco never really was into sports, none of Joe's kids are to his big disappointment, but he started joining Joe watching games more and more over the years. Joe seems to have a trick to block out Cisco from his head; at least if Cisco doesn't pry. He never disclosed how exactly he does it. But that means that hanging around Joe always was a safe space for Cisco, and an opportunity for quiet and calm.

 

They slouch together on the bar stools and Joe switches to some baseball game on TV.

 

“You want a drink?” Joe asks. Cisco shakes his head. “Suit yourself,” Joe says and gets a beer for himself. They sit in silence staring at the TV screen.

 

Cisco barely processes what is happening in front of his eyes. His mind keeps coming back to the fact that he didn't know how to handle the situation. He doesn't know why Harry reacted that way. Or where he went. What any of this means. He hardly knows what is going on behind those startling eyes, can't even begin to guess at it because Harry doesn't think like a human.

 

Joe insists on bringing him home at the end of the night. Cisco is secretly glad. It's not like he really expects an ax murderer to jump out behind a bush but after the incident with the vampire drainers and Detective Thawne's warning he feels vulnerable in a way he doesn't like at all.

 

Dante isn't home, probably away on a conquest. Cisco turns out all the lights and goes to sleep.

 

A few hours later there is a knock on his window. When Cisco gets up he finds Harry standing outside. He opens the window. Harry looks disheveled, glasses missing and hair even unrulier than usual. Cisco holds out his hands to him.

 

Harry is in the room in seconds, strong hands gripping Cisco's shoulders and urgent lips on his. Cisco puts his hands on Harry's face the way he had held Cisco in the bar. The boiling anger from then has disappeared out of Harry's system, but it has been replaced with something heavier.

 

Cisco undresses him gently and pulls him into his bed. It feels unreal; until now his everyday life and his Harry life had been firmly separated, happening in different places. But now he has Harry in the room he grew up in, where most of his ordinary life played its course with all its unexciting highs and lows.

 

Harry is expressionless, motionless in the dark. This is what Cisco really hates about Harry not breathing, living. It's so much harder to judge his emotions.

 

“Did you know them?” Cisco whispers.

 

“Yes.” Harry's voice is barely audible, toneless and hard. “They were annoying. Loud. Arrogant. Boring. Thinking they were something better because of their strength. World's better off without them.”

 

Cisco cards his fingers through Harry's hair. “You don't like many people, do you.”

 

“I like you.”

 

Cisco stills, his heart drumming loud inside his ears. He swallows. “Why are you so upset about the fire then?” He continues their previous conversation.

 

“The human that died in there was a - - lover of one of the vampires.” Harry's hands find his face again. “That could have been you. Some nut job could decide to burn our house down when you're there and- -”

 

“Stop,” Cisco says. “Stop.” He pulls Harry hard against him, holding him as tight as he can. “Don't even think about it.”

 

Harry makes a sound against Cisco's chest, a weak growl, but holds on just as tight. It feels like the wrong time to mention Eddie's warning and the murders. Sadness and fear swirl through Cisco's chest in a tight dark knot that makes it hard to breathe.

 

The sunrise finds them a few hours later. Harry carefully glides out of the bed and puts on his clothes. Cisco has been awake anyway. He sits up and watches Harry struggle with his shirt. It's such a stupid, human thing. Before Harry leaves he kisses Cisco, on his lips, on his forehead. Cisco doesn't let go of Harry's arm, wishing the sun would finally burn out and leave the world in darkness. Harry gently pries Cisco's fingers off and then he is gone, the first birds starting their morning song.

 

 

A few hours of troubled sleep later Cisco gets up and makes coffee. He finds the letter on the front porch. It's an envelope, the paper silky soft, the letters long elegant swirls of dark red ink. It's addressed to him. He turns it over and over in his hands for a while before opening it.

 

It's an invitation to a party on dark violet paper, the letters crisp and white. From the Queen of Louisiana. Cisco stares at the paper for a while, trying to process the information, until he remembers Jesse and Harry talking about a queen. So, this is a vampire thing. A vampire party. It's this weekend. Why the hell does he get invitations to vampire parties? He'd have to ask Harry about it later.

 

It's another slow night shift and Wally distracts Cisco with stories and jokes. The waitress who usually has the same shifts with him, Lisa, isn't there today. Instead a new kid is there, a girl Joe recently hired directly from high school. She's nice, a little shy still and Cisco shows her around. He has some sympathy for her. He remembers his first shift. The only reason that hadn't been completely nerve-wrecking was because he basically grew up in this bar, hanging out with Iris and Wally in the backroom or helping out in the kitchen for a little money on the weekends.

 

When Cisco returns from a bathroom brake later in the night he finds Jesse sitting on a stool at the bar. Her short legs dangle over the ground. Joe leans behind the bar and stares at her with suspicion.

 

“I found her snooping around in the parking lot,” He tells Cisco.

 

Cisco drops a kiss on her head before getting busy behind the bar again. “What are you doing here, honey?”

 

Jesse grins. “I thought I'd come visit you seeing as you're always so busy screaming Harrison's name when you visit us.”

 

Joe chokes on the water he was drinking. “Those words should not come out of a child's mouth.”

 

“I'm older than Jesus, sir,” Jesse says.

 

“That's nice of you. Here you go.” Cisco puts a bottle of AB plus in front of her. She makes gagging noises but takes a sip anyway. “Did you take a look at the offers I dropped of at your place?”

 

“Mmh.” She frowns. “I know what game you two are trying to play on me. Don't think you have me fooled.”

 

“Oh, but I always wanted to drive a classic.” Cisco leans forward and smiles his best smile at Jesse.

 

Jesse grumbles something in a language Cisco doesn't recognizes. Joe eyes both of them with a crease between his brows. Cisco shrugs.

 

Jesse stays until his shifts ends, mostly glaring at the other patrons in the bar or gnawing at the wood of the bar. Cisco keeps slapping a towel after her whenever she starts with that. He doesn't need her teeth mark in the wood.

 

When he leaves she follows him and climbs into the passenger seat of his car.

 

“Take a look at this.” Cisco tosses her the envelope with the invitation. Jesse studies the card carefully as Cisco drives towards the Wells' estate. Cisco tries to discern a reaction from Jesse's face but it stays motionless. When she opens her mouth, presumably to swallow the whole thing, he snatches the card out of her fingers.

 

Harry sits on the floor of the study. He grunts a greeting when Cisco enters but doesn't look at him. Instead he stares at the bookshelf in front of him, a blur of movement indicating he changed the position of a book.

 

“What's up?” Cisco asks carefully. It feels weird after the intensity from last night. Like this might be a turning point. Turning where? Cisco has no idea.

 

“I'm organizing the books after how much I'd like to punch the author in the face.”

 

“How - - exciting.” Cisco comes closer, cautiously laying his hands on Harry's shoulders. With a sigh Harry relaxes into him. “You ever follow through on that?”

 

“Everyone on the top two boards.”

 

Cisco takes in the impressive amounts of books. But before he has time to find out what kind of books Harry reads he tugs him down into a kiss. Cisco smiles against his lips.

 

“You wanna do this the whole night?”

 

“That was the plan.”

 

“Too bad. Guess I better leave again.”

 

Harry pulls him to the ground. “You're going nowhere.” It was probably meant to sound threatening but it falls flat between soft kisses. He could really get used to this, Cisco thinks as he runs his fingers through Harry's hair.

 

Cisco settles with his head in Harry's lap who directs his attention back to the books. He watches Harry for a while, content to let the quiet calm his nerves. Harry plays with his hair, absent-minded, and Cisco closes his eyes.

 

After some dozing he remembers what he wanted to ask Harry.

 

“Here, I got this today.” He pulls the envelope out of his back pocket. “Jesse didn't really have any insight into it.”

 

He sees the trouble brewing in the lines on Harry's face. He rips the invitation out of the envelope, nodding to himself like his fears were confirmed. “You'll have to go,” He says, voice hard and cold.

 

“Where do I start?” Cisco begins counting on his fingers. “What? Who? How? Why?”

 

Harry sighs, shoulders slumping. “We have, if you believe it or not, a form of government or at least something like a structure in place. There are multiple ranks. The queen rules over a state. The only party with more authority is the League.”

 

“The American Vampire League?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Didn't you, like, help found the League?” Cisco asks, trying to scrap together the information he read on Wikipedia.

 

Harry laughs without humor. “I hung out at the meetings, I guess. But it had been - - bad. With Tess. And politics are boring. Anyway, the League is new. A precaution in sight of the Reveal. A party that dictates a line of action, you know. Damage control. Until then the districts, the states had been on their own.”

 

“So, the Queen of Louisiana- -”

 

“Cynthia,” Harry interjects.

 

“She's real powerful and old probably?”

 

Harry nods. “Dangerous.”

 

“How does she even know I exist? Why does she invite me to a party?”

 

Harry cards his fingers through Cisco's hair. He looks like he chooses his words carefully. There is sadness lingering around his eyes. “You're special, Cisco.” His voice is a low murmur. “She knew about you before I came here. She spoke to me about you. I don't know what her plans are but I don't like it.”

 

“Um. Should I be scared?” Cisco asks.

 

“Don't be.” Harry shakes his head. “Not as long I am here.”

 

Cisco picks up the invitation from where Harry had dropped it on the floor. He studies the flat card as if it would tell him the secrets of the universe. “Not going isn't an option, I guess.”

 

“No.” Harry sounds distressed. It should probably worry Cisco but it makes his chest fill with warmth to see Harry worry about him.

 

“Mmh. The invitation is plus one.” Maybe a vampire party would be fun, Cisco thinks to himself.

 

“I'm coming with you. Of course.”

 

“Maybe I'll ask Jesse,” Cisco muses. “See if she wants to go out.” Harry sighs but Cisco is already yelling, “Hey, Jess. Wanna go to the party with me?”

 

A screech is coming from somewhere out of the house and then Jesse is screaming at the top of her lungs, “I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM!” A loud crash follows that sounds like she has thrown something against a wall.

 

“Looks like you're stuck with me,” Harry says.

 

Cisco grins. “Could be worse.”

 

 

Cisco shoots Iris an emergency text as soon as he finds the packet on his bed. It's the day of the party and he doesn't know how Harry got the packet here, if he sneaked away while Cisco was sleeping at his place or if he delegated someone.

 

He raises the top of the blue box revealing the inside. There is no card or anything but Cisco knows who this is from anyway. He lets his finger run over the rich fabric of the suit. It already looks perfect. He flops down on the bed beside the packet with a loud sigh.

 

“Everything alright?”

 

When Cisco sneaks a look past the arm covering his eyes he sees Dante standing in the door. “I think I have been dropped into the middle of a romance novel, brother. Don't be surprised if someone asks you to duel for my hand in marriage or something.”

 

“Pistols or fencing? I'm not so good at fencing,” Dante says. Cisco hears him move into the room. “Is this for your big night out? Well, hello- -”

 

Cisco looks over in time to see Dante pull out a tiny scrap of lavender fabric.

 

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” Cisco says in one breath and presses his hands over his face. “I'm dying. This is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me.”

 

Dante drops the panties back in the box with a sly grin. “Have fun, little brother. Stay safe.” He saunters out of Cisco's room with a little jump in his step. Cisco is never going to live this down.

 

He can hear the rattle of the door while he contemplates if the earth might open up and swallow him if he prays hard enough. Then Iris warm voice fills the air in that particular tone she gets around Dante. Cisco jumps into action, grabbing the panties – smooth, smooth silk in his hands – and pushes them under his pillows.

 

“Hey, you still not over him?” Cisco asks when she enters his room.

 

Iris slams the door shut and glares at him. “Ssh. I don't know what you're talking about. What's so important that I had to interrupt my House of Cards rewatch?”

 

“This.” Cisco points to the box. “Harry got me a suit. For the party.”

 

Iris walks over to eye the box suspiciously. “Does it fit?”

 

“I don't know. Haven't tried it on yet.”

 

“So, what are you waiting for?” She crosses her arms, making her 'You are being seriously too complicated, Cisco' face.

 

Cisco shrugs. “I guess, I'm kind of scared that it does fit. That it's perfect. Just like the rest.”

 

Iris drops her arms, features going soft. “But that's great though, isn't it?” Her voice is gentle. She walks over to him, running her hands over his arms. “You deserve for things to be perfect.”

 

Cisco sighs and leans against her. “I _know_ ,” He says petulant. “Still feels like there's going to be a catch.”

 

Iris hugs him and the sway for a while. Then she pushes him away. “Clothes off, Cisco. I want to see how this suit fits.”

 

“Pushy.” Cisco sticks out his tongue at her.

 

The suits fits perfectly. Of course. The jacket and pants are deep red so dark it's almost black. There is a black dress shirt and a crimson tie.

 

Iris smooths down the jacket and smiles at him. “You look good.”

 

“I thought you'd complain more about me going to a vampire party,” Cisco confesses.

 

“Don't get me started.” She gently shoves him. “I still don't like it. But I'm not going to abandon you when you need me. Now.” She bobs his nose. “Don't panic too much, okay?”

 

“Me? Panicking? I'm cool as ice.” Cisco sighs. “It's just. This is my first - -”

 

“Relationship?” Iris offers.

 

“Yeah. What if I fuck it up?”

 

Iris worries at his tie. “Just take it easy. Okay? You're just starting out. Not much to fuck up there yet.”

 

Cisco pouts at her but nods. She's right. He has known Harry for barely a month now. He should really take it down a notch. He can panic later. When it gets more serious. If it gets more serious.

 

Iris leaves him for Kevin Spacey. It's still a few hours until Harry is going to pick him up. He gets into the shower and rubs all the expensive products into his hair Harry bought for him. He leans his forehead against the wall while he waits for the conditioner to soak in.

 

Harry never really comments on what it is they have. Cisco would ask but Iris is right. It's too soon. And honestly Cisco doesn't even know what he wants the answer to be. He keeps telling himself to just enjoy it but these thoughts come creeping in. Cisco sighs, one hand running down over his stomach, lower. He thinks about the silk panties shoved under his pillows. He thinks about Harry picking them out. It sends a thrill through his whole body and he takes a deep breath as he touches himself. No one ever looked at Cisco like Harry does; like it hurts not to touch him. Just thinking about it makes him feel dizzy.

 

 

With nightfall Harry arrives. Cisco had offered that they could take his car but Harry had scoffed and said he would rent a car. Cisco had taken the insult to heart and it had taken some very serious repentance on Harry's part to get back on his good graces. But seeing Harry lean against the sleek black car Cisco is quite alright with the situation. He didn't realize that Harry would be wearing a suit, too, but of course. It's black and simple and makes Harry look even taller and breathtaking. Cisco comes down the stairs of the porch; Harry's eyes unreadable in the dark behind the glasses. Cisco walks up to him so he can run his hands over Harry's chest and tug at the slim tie around his neck.

 

Harry settles his hands on Cisco's hips. “Night, darling.” He is uneasy; Cisco can read it in the tense set of his shoulders and the coldness in his voice. Cisco wants to kiss that worry away, smooth out the crease between his brows. But Harry is already pushing him away. He actually opens the door to the passenger seat for Cisco.

 

“You can't wait to hit the road, huh.” Cisco glides into the seat.

 

“It's a bit of a drive. And your brother is watching us.” Harry shuts the door. Cisco laughs to himself.

 

Harry drives and Cisco watches him. Once they are out on the country roads there are no street lights anymore and Harry's face is cast into moving shadows. Every time Cisco moves the silk of the panties rubs against his dick and makes him shiver. He ponders if Harry might be partial to pulling over for a moment because Cisco is not sure if he can stand the tease of it for even the ride, let's not even start with the whole night.

 

“No,” Harry says and pulls Cisco's hand from his thigh.

 

“Boring.” Cisco pouts.

 

Harry shoots him a glance. He has the decency to look a bit conflicted at least. “There are a few things you need to know.”

 

“Mmh.” Cisco wonders what would happen if he'd just starting divesting some of his clothes. He really understands the appeal of having a driver now.

 

“Your cousin might be there.”

 

“What?” It snaps Cisco right out of the mood. “My what?”

 

“Your cousin. She was there last time. She works for the Queen.” Harry sounds completely emotionless.

 

Cisco stares straight ahead, trying to gather his thoughts. He hasn't seen or heard from Maria in years. They always thought she disappeared in the ghettos of New Orleans. “Wait. When you say working- -”

 

“Yes,” Harry confirms his fear. “She was feeding off of her.”

 

“How did you even know it was my cousin?”

 

“She told me. Asked me about you.”

 

How much where they talking about Cisco in that meeting? It's starting to freak him out. “Why didn't you tell me this before?”

 

Harry sighs. “It's complicated, Cisco. I'm not saying the situation is completely benign but. She wouldn't be isolated from the world. The Queen can't actually - - hold people since she's under public scrutiny. If your cousin didn't reach out to you until now she doesn't want you to know where she is.”

 

Cisco isn't sure if he's angry at Harry or if it's only worry boiling in his veins. “And you didn't think that her safety is maybe more important than her wishes for privacy?”

 

Harry looks at him like he really didn't consider this angle. Cisco sighs.

 

“I'm sorry,” Harry say softly.

 

“Don't. It's not your fault.”

 

Harry reaches over and takes his hand. “If it hadn't been my Queen I would have brought her back to you.” He is looking on the road but Cisco doesn't need to look into his eyes to know he means it.

 

Cisco slowly relaxes again. If Maria is playing private blood bag for a vampire that's not really worse than were Cisco thought she ended up. Maybe this is a good thing. If he sees her he can talk to her and maybe get through to her. At least he knows were she is now.

 

“Anything else I need to know?”

 

“Just- -” Harry breathes out loudly through his nose. “Be careful. With what you say. And do. They are going to use any opportunity you give them.”

 

“To what?” Cisco laughs. “To get into my pants?”

 

Harry lets go of Cisco's hand in favor of clutching the steering wheel. “God. Cisco. You don't know what an effect you have on us.”

 

Cisco feels himself flush. “Um. Okay. You're saying I'm vampire catnip? You sure that's not just a you thing?”

 

Harry glares at him. “Don't let them - - get to you. They don't all play nice like me.”

 

Cisco scoffs. Playing nice is not what he would call this. “What if I let them? Am I gonna get punished?”

 

“No.” Harry clears his throat. “If you're not good you're not getting fucked tonight.”

 

Cisco gapes at him. His dick and his brain fight it out until he settles on crossing his arms. “Seems more like self-punishment.”

 

Harry just shoots him a pointed look.

 

Cisco stares out of the window until he realizes something. “Wait. Harry.” He laughs. “You should just ask if you want us to be exclusive. You don't have to come up with stupid games.” Harry stays silent and Cisco can see him clenching his jaw. “I'll be good,” He adds.

 

“Good,” Harry says, and that's that.

 

After a moment Cisco asks, “Okay, but seriously. Do I have to worry about someone trying to snack on me?”

 

“No. You're under the protection of the Queen. No one is allowed to lay a hand on you.”

 

“And you're allowed?” Cisco asks.

 

Harry doesn't answer.

 

 

They pass through a gate and then they still need to drive twenty minutes until they reach the estate of the Queen. Cisco feels his eyes go wider and wider as he tries to take everything in. They park in front of the entrance. A valet takes the keys from Harry. He is a human, Cisco realizes interested but he keeps his head low, not looking at either of them. As they take the steps to the doors Harry's hand finds the small of Cisco's back. He brushes a kiss against Cisco's temple.

 

Cisco leans against him. “Why do I feel like I'm about to walk into an orgy?”

 

Harry huffs out a laugh. “It's probably not an orgy.”

 

“Probably?” Cisco asks alarmed but then the doors open and they step inside the house.

 

House. It's more of a palace; all white marble and dark mahogany. The lightning is dim, because of fucking course. Soft hues illuminating moving figures, dark corners that let the imagination run wild, quiet but intense music that fills the air with an underlying heartbeat. Harry pushes Cisco forward, past people – vampires – who stare at them as they pass by.

 

Cisco is really glad Harry got him this ridiculous suit or he would have felt seriously underdressed. It's the first time in his life that he sees so many vampires at one spot. Scratch that. It's the first time he sees any vampires besides Harry and Jesse. And he understands immediately that these vampires are different. He feels their presence around him like negative space. And they are all incredibly handsome. That seems to be a side effect of becoming a vampire.

 

He lets Harry guide him through the rooms. At first it seems like what Cisco imagines rich people parties look like: vampires standing together in groups and talking. But there are human servers that Cisco quickly realizes don't carry trays because _they_ are the drinks. He is torn between watching and looking away. One of them could be Maria.

 

And then he hears a loud holler.

 

Harry guides him towards the noise. They step onto a patio looking over the dark hills behind the building. And there is the most beautiful woman Cisco has ever seen. There is a pool and the blue flickering light throws dancing shadows over her face. She wears a long flowing dress but she is barefoot. Her hair falls long and dark over her shoulders, flying through the air as she turns around herself.

 

She is laughing, pushing another vampire into the pool. There is already one floating in there who looks resigned to his fate. But when Cisco and Harry step out into the night she turns to them. Her smile falters and settles on a quiet dangerous delight. Cisco feels her gaze burning all over him. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Harry lower his head, bowing before his Queen and Cisco thinks that he has never seen Harry like this. Then she is in front of him, leaning in to smell his hair. He digs his fingernails into his palms.

 

She hums content. “There you are.” Her fangs are visible behind her teeth when she speaks.

 

“Cynthia.” Harry's voice is low, anger barely concealed.

 

“Harrison.” She doesn't even look at him. Cisco thinks her gaze his going to burrow holes into his eyes. “I can't believe you kept _this_ to yourself all this time.”

 

Cisco swallows. He's not even mad that she is talking about him like he's a fine wine. “Um. Good evening. Your majesty?” He tries.

 

Cynthia looks taken aback a second before she huffs out a laugh. “Cindy for you. Please.” She takes a step back, releasing him from her unrelenting gaze. For a second Cisco wonders if she glamoured him, but decides that this is just her effect on him.

 

“Get this young man a drink,” She yells over to a server. A second later a glass filled with a sparkling liquid is in his hands. “Let me show you the house,” She says and hooks her arm through his. Some old instinct of his expects an onslaught of thoughts. But of course that never comes. As she pulls him along Cisco throws a look over his shoulder to Harry who trails behind them. He looks like he's bitten into a lemon. But he doesn't say anything.

 

Cisco focuses back on Cynthia who chatters cheerily about renovations and in which century she bought which furniture. She is just a few inches smaller than him and with the way she is leaning into him her hair brushes against his neck from time to time.

 

“They are all staring at us,” Cisco notes as they leave a room and enter the entrance hall again.

 

“They are staring at you,” Cynthia says. She has dropped the excited tone now that there is no one else around them. She pulls him towards the stairs.

 

Cisco looks around himself but Harry is nowhere in sight. He must have been held back in the last room. He remembers Harry's words. He isn't sure if he should be alone with Cynthia. He isn't sure how to communicate that either.

 

“Really love what you've done to the place,” He says and stands still to look around. He raises his glass to his lips.

 

“Oh, Cisco.” Cynthia smiles. “I'm not going to do anything to you.” She tightens her hand around his arm. “Unless you want me to.”

 

Cisco takes a deep breath. She moves in front of him, her eyes deep and dark. Her hands run over his chest, curling loosely into his shirt. “We could do great things together, Cisco.”

 

Cisco drops his glass. Cynthia just smirks at him as it shatters on the ground. Her lips are full and an irresistible shade of red.

 

Cisco takes a step back. “Sorry,” He says. He looks over her shoulder and there Harry stands. He is on fire, and not in the fun way.

 

Cynthia sighs but shrugs. She turns to leave but stops next to Harry. She slaps him lightly on the arm. “Cheer up, buddy, he's all yours.” She looks over her shoulder at Cisco. “Had to try it at least. Enjoy the party.” And with a last dazzling smile she is gone.

 

Harry stands perfectly still, staring straight ahead.

 

“She really loves pushing you around, doesn't she,” Cisco says when the silence gets unbearable.

 

Harry seems to unfreeze with a deep sigh. He takes off his glasses and runs a hand over his face. Cisco walks over to him to slide his arms around his waist. Harry looks at him.

 

“Hey,” Cisco says and grins.

 

“I guess I should have seen this coming,” Harry says. He puts his glasses back on before pulling Cisco against his chest. A sigh of relief escapes Cisco.

 

“I _am_ vampire catnip, apparently.”

 

Harry growls and pulls Cisco up into a bruising kiss. Cisco answers in kind. Harry guides him into an empty room and crowds him against a wall. Cisco moans, back flat against the wall, his dick already twitching in interest. Harry's hands find his belt as he mouths along Cisco's neck.

 

“Did you secretly unpack your presents before Christmas as a kid, too?” Cisco asks even though he doesn't know why. If Harry stops now he thinks he would scream in frustration.

 

“This is a present I made to myself so I can damn well decide when to unpack it,” Harry growls, breath against Cisco's ear. His hand slides into Cisco pants and he moans as he cups Cisco through the panties. Cisco digs his fingers into Harry's arms. His skin feels hot and tight.

 

“Fuck. Didn't know if you'd- -”

 

Cisco can't speak around the obvious fact how much Harry gets off on this.

 

“You're so fucking perfect like this, baby,” Harry breathes, sliding his hands to Cisco's ass, pressing him flush against him. Cisco moans pitifully at the contact. He tries to rub against Harry's erection but Harry is already dropping to his knees.

 

The room is dark except for some light residue that falls through the window. Cisco can barely make out Harry's face as he pulls Cisco's pants further down. But he doesn't have to; he knows what hunger looks like on Harry's face.

 

“You got really jealous there, didn't you?” Cisco says, unable not to tease.

 

Harry rubs his cheek against Cisco's thigh, running his hands over the back of them, anything but touching Cisco where he needs to be touched. “If you had decided to go with her there would have been nothing I could have done.” The defeat in his voice hits another cord inside of Cisco.

 

Cisco runs a hand through Harry's hair. “Did you really think I would?”

 

“I saw the way you looked at her,” Harry says. “And the way she looked at you.”

 

“Yeah, she'saaaah- -” Harry pressed an open mouth kiss over Cisco's dick. Cisco lets his head fall back against the wall. Harry starts licking over the silky fabric and the not quite touch has Cisco whimpering. He tries not to buck his hips but it's just not enough- -

 

He shakes his head and tries to gather his thoughts. This topic feels too important to just let it drop like that. “Is it like that with you vampires?” He pants.

 

Harry makes a questioning noise but keeps licking him.

 

“As soon as another hot person comes along,” He digs his fingers into Harry's shoulders. “You go with them?”

 

Harry sits back on his heels and looks up at Cisco. He can probably see more in this half-light. “Mostly, yes,” He says after he has found whatever he was searching in Cisco's face.

 

“Well, I like what I've got now just fine,” Cisco says quietly. He pulls Harry towards him again. “Especially if you let me fuck your face now.”

 

Harry laughs and avoids Cisco's dick, that fucking tease. Instead he mouths along the inside of Cisco's thigh. Cisco can feel his fangs, not piercing his skin but softly gracing it, spelling out Harry's desires perfectly clear.

 

“You can,” Cisco whispers. “If you want to.”

 

Harry groans, but pulls away. “Not here.” He stands again.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

He pulls Cisco's pants back up.

 

“You've got to be kidding me right now.” Cisco still feels like he is going to burst with need but Harry is already moving towards the door.

 

“Just a little preview for later.” Harry sounds awfully smug.

 

“I hate you. Really. I do,” Cisco says as he buckles his belt again. He brushes past Harry. He's going to pay for this. Determined, Cisco stalks off in direction party. He's going to have fun now. Without Harry. He liberates a server of another glass of that sweet sparkly stuff and turns around a corner.

 

He walks back to where Harry is standing. “That direction is the orgy part. I'm just gonna- -” He sighs at Harry's smirk.

 

Harry pulls him to his side. “Come on. I'm going to introduce you to some people.”

 

“I'm still mad at you,” Cisco mutters but lets himself be guided.

 

In the next hour Cisco meets a Persian prince, a former circus artist from the 1950s, an old man who says he has been on every battle field since Napoleon Bonaparte, and many more. Cisco gets a kick out of asking them about their lives and they seem happy to indulge them. His worries about being surrounded by vampires shrink to the back of his mind. The incident with Cynthia seems to stay an exception. He keeps on the lookout for his cousin but he doesn't spot her. He thinks about asking one of the servers about her but the conversations flow easy and the wine gets to his head.

 

He falls down on a couch, lit by a comfortable warmth from the inside. There is a woman next to him talking to him. Her hair looks like a waterfall. Cisco's head rolls to the side. At the other end of the couch two vampires are bend over a human. The man is past clear thoughts, a wave of emotions washing over Cisco. They lock eyes for a moment before his head falls back. Cisco follows the blood trails running over his neck and soaking his white button down.

 

There are hands on Cisco's cheek, turning his face back to the woman. “It's rude to stare.”

 

A laugh breaks out of him. “You have an etiquette for this?”

 

“We're no savages.” She smiles even though there is not much on her face with which she could do that; skin stretching tight over her bones. “Though some argue it's what's holding us back.”

 

“Back from what?” Cisco asks. His head is spinning.

 

“Well,” She twirls a strand of his hair around her finger. “From becoming more than human of course.”

 

Cisco just stares at her, trying to grasp the meaning of her words.

 

“We are forever tied to the thing we once were.” Her voice is a whisper now, as if she is telling him a secret. “But we grasp for greatness. Otherness. Some say we can cross the boundaries, join the ranks of the gods.”

 

“Gods?” Cisco feels his eyes fall close and when he opens them again the woman leans back from him.

 

“Do you believe in gods, Francisco?” She asks, floating far above him.

 

“Not really,” He mumbles. “But I didn't believe in vampires either. And now I'm dating one.”

 

She laughs but not in an unkind way. “Next thing you know you're a god.”

 

He laughs with her. “Nah. I think this is enough excitement for me.”

 

She keeps quiet for a while and studies his face with interest. “You are a curious boy. No wonder they have all taken an interest in you. But listen to me when I tell you the interest of vampires is a fickle thing. And that of Gods even more so.”

 

Before Cisco can ask what she means with that she floats away. Cisco doesn't know if it's the alcohol or if she is really levitating a good feet above the ground. He looks around. The human server is no longer on the couch next to him, just one of the vampires who had been feeding on him tapping away on a phone. Harry is nowhere to be seen. Cisco vaguely remembers leaving him in another room to a heated discussion about seventeenth century politics.

 

Of course he knows what she meant. It's nothing he hasn't thought before. Harry has lived for hundreds of years and will probably live for thousands more. Cisco's life is just a blip in his existence. He'll grow tired of him sooner or later.

 

He finds Cynthia outside sitting with her legs in the pool. She is on her own. He sits down next to her, slipping of his shoes and socks so he can hang his feet in the water as well. The fresh air does its best to clear up his head.

 

“Didn't mean to be rude earlier,” He says.

 

She grins at him. “I appreciate a challenge.”

 

He can't help but to smile back at her. She looks young; she couldn't have been much older than him when she was turned.

 

“And such a tasty one,” She adds, dragging her gaze over him.

 

“I feel objectified,” Cisco says.

 

“How does it feel?” Her eyes are hungry.

 

He almost says good. Almost. Instead he bites his lip.

 

“Where's your guard dog?” She asks, looking behind him as if she expects Harry to suddenly pop up. “Won't he be upset when he sees us talking?”

 

“He deserves it,” Cisco says, splashing water with his feet. “I'll talk to whoever I want,” He adds when he realizes how that sounded.

 

She smiles. “Sure you do.”

 

He wants to ask her why he is here. What she wants from him except the obvious. But then there is a rustling in the bushes beyond the light of the patio. Cynthia snaps to attention and it's almost as if she gets transformed into another being. Cisco can feel her power buzzing off her skin.

 

“Get up,” She says quietly.

 

He does as he's been told, not so stupid to argue when there is obviously trouble in the air. Cynthia yells something in a language Cisco doesn't understand and then there are vampires filling the patio. Harry is at his side suddenly, balancing Cisco as he gets back into his shoes. There is a nervous silence in the air; anticipation crackling around them.

 

Then something moves out into the light. Wolves. A whole pack of them.

 

Cynthia is laughing then, but it does nothing to break the tension. She leans back on her hands, legs lazily splashing water in the direction of the wolves. “Well, look who wasn't invited and showed up anyway. It's usually not your style to be so petty, Sara.”

 

The next thing that happens makes Cisco reel back. The wolf at the front, bigger than Cisco imagined them and fur a shiny white, stands up. And it's not a wolf anymore but a woman. A blond, very beautiful, very naked woman. Cisco gapes.

 

“This has nothing to do with being petty, sweetheart,” She says, smile all teeth.

 

“What the fuck,” Cisco breathes but Harry is already tugging him away. Cisco wants to stay, wants to see if the other wolves turn into humans, too. Werewolves. Fuck. He's going crazy. Or the world is.

 

“It's time to leave,” Harry says as he manhandles him back inside. “You really don't want to be here for the next part.”

 

They are not a second too late before all hell breaks loose outside.

 

“Why are they fighting?” Cisco mutters as he stumbles behind Harry.

 

“For the fun of it.” Harry has a tight grip around his upper arm as they move towards the front doors. Then there is a loud bang and as they enter the entrance hall they understand why. A wolf stands in the doorway, tearing at one of the human security guards that is lying to his feet. Dead. All Cisco can see is blood and ripping flesh.

 

Harry pushes Cisco back through the door. “Find the service entrance,” He yells before turning to the wolf. Cisco doesn't stay to watch. He runs. He remembers seeing the servers coming and leaving through a door labeled private. That should be the right direction.

 

But before he finds the door a shadow moves in front of him. He stumbles back against a wall as the wolf turns into a human in one fluid movement.

 

“What do we have here?” The man is tall and very, very naked, predator smile on his lips as he zeroes in on Cisco. “You're not one of their blood bags.”

 

Cisco swallows. He's coming out of the initial shock of being confronted with another supernatural being and fear rushes in to take over. The man moves even closer and Cisco wants to melt into the wall. The man's eyes leave a coldness blooming inside of Cisco's chest.

 

“Such a pretty face on a human. What a waste.” The man raises a hand, to touch or to strike and Cisco presses his eyes closed.

 

There is a whimper and when Cisco looks again the man is backing away, features twisted in shock or even fear. Before Cisco can process what is happening the man falls back into his wolf form and runs. Cisco just breathes for a minute.

 

Harry rounds the corner, speeding up when he sees Cisco. “What happened?” There are scratches on his face but they are already closing up. Cisco feels a stab at the sight of the traces of hurt.

 

He leans into Harry's touch. “I don't fucking know. Let's just get out of here.”

 

They move through the kitchen as fast as Cisco can. It's a mess, with humans running in every direction, trying to get out of here. Outside Cisco can hear the screams and howls. At the parking space a valet holds out their keys as if he had been waiting for them. Something about him bugs Cisco. He is wearing a uniform completed by a hat that he has drawn down so Cisco doesn't see his face as Harry pulls him further. Cisco instinctively reaches out to the valet with his mind but Harry's hand around his wrist blocks any thought or image he could have found.

 

After they have been driving for twenty minutes Cisco starts laughing. Out of danger there is only the rush of adrenaline left.

 

Harry glares at him. “You think this is funny?”

 

“No.” Cisco wipes away a tear from his eye. He reaches over to run a hand through Harry's hair and settles it at the nape of his neck. He must have lost his glasses somewhere along the way. “That was really brave how you protected me from the big bad wolves,” Cisco says, voice low and deep.

 

Harry sighs, gradually relaxing into Cisco's touch. He pulls over and stops the car. “Are you okay?”

 

“I'm not hurt,” Cisco says. “Are you okay?”

 

Harry searches Cisco face, first with his eyes then using his hands as help. He traces his thumbs over Cisco's cheekbones, his brows, his lips. “I don't like that you get like this with danger,” He confesses quietly. “You should be scared.”

 

“I _was_ scared.” Cisco pulls Harry against him. Harry sighs again, dropping his head against his shoulder. Cisco runs his hands over his back, rubbing out the tension. “It makes me feel alive.”

 

After a while of quiet Harry presses a kiss to Cisco's temple and pulls away. “Let's get home. I promised you something.”

 

“Yeah, you did,” Cisco says pointedly, breathing easier as the heavy atmosphere disappears.

 

 

Cisco pushes his ass up against Harry's dick. “Fuck me. Harry.” He is still wearing the panties; Harry only pushed them to the side to get him open with his tongue and his fingers, taking his sweet time. Cisco has been lying on his stomach and the drag of the panties and sheets over his dick are making him crazy. “Like this. Come on.” He pushes himself up to his forearms, hair falling into his face.

 

Harry strokes a hand over his back and pushes in, deep and easy. Cisco's hands dig into the mattress. He is getting used to the stretch but it still leaves him moaning helplessly. His thoughts are rotating around the words of the vampire. The thought that Harry might discard him when he's through with him makes him wild. Harry's hands that spell out desire and care with every touch leave him slippery wet with pleasure, feeling like he's going to slide out of his skin.

 

“Jesus, Cisco. You like this for everyone?” Harry's voice sounds rough, laced with need and emotion.

 

Cisco rocks back against him, wanting him deeper. “No,” He mutters between moans. “Just for you. Just - - yours.”

 

His dick is aching, the whispery touch of the silk mocking Cisco and he reaches for it with one hand. But Harry stops him, pinning his hand back down on the mattress.

 

“Told you. No touching.” He rocks back into Cisco, sending ripples of pleasure through his body. “Can you come like this?”

 

“No,” Cisco snaps.

 

“You wanna try.” Harry's voice is full of challenge.

 

Cisco whines in exasperation. He wants to come, needs to; the build up shooting painfully hot through his body. “I was good. For you.”

 

Harry is quiet for a moment, the room only filled with the sound of his hips connecting with Cisco's ass. “You were, darling.” He leans over Cisco and grabs his dick. Cisco's arms are shaking with the effort. Harry's fangs scratch over his back and he wants to tell him to do it, to bite him but he's past words. He comes all over Harry's fingers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is the whole crew of the waverider werewolves? heck yeah!  
> idek what's going to happen next chapter, probably something gay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted this to be longer but i'd rather post it than let it sit in my wip folder

It's wound so tight into his being by now, the feeling of Cisco's presence. There had been a time when he didn't set his clock after the rushing of Cisco's blood. When he didn't fall asleep reaching for Cisco's heartbeat through earth and walls to make sure he is okay. He recognizes and studies his own emotions with a detached interest. It's easier to let himself be pulled under the tide of Cisco's gaze than to judge if he should hold it in the first place.

 

He wakes up and knows Cisco is in the house. He lets his eyes flutter shut for a second before he follows the sounds of water and movement up to the second floor bathroom. The sight that greets him makes him clutch to the door frame.

 

Cisco is lying in the bathtub, soft light spilling over his exposed shoulders and face. He has his hair up in a bun but a few strands fall free around his face. He is soaking in the biggest pinkest bubble bath Harrison has ever seen, head tipped back and eyes closed. The beast inside Harrison roars awake. He forces himself to turn away and close his eyes.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Cisco's voice haunts him.

 

“Yes,” Harrison grits out. “Just. Need to drink something before.” Before I can even look at you without thinking about tearing you apart.

 

“Harry.”

 

He hears Cisco move and it pulls his gaze back to him. He has risen further out of the water, lips wet and pink and forming words Harrison can barely concentrate on.

 

“You can have me.”

 

The air presses humid and heavy on Harrison's skin. When Cisco offers himself his choice has already been made. He walks over and sinks on his knees in front of the bathtub. “Where?” He needs this to happen on Cisco's terms.

 

Cisco leans over the edge of the bathtub and presses their lips together. The water sloshes around the tub when he stands up. Foam and water runs down his skin and Harrison watches him as he climbs out of the tub and sits down at the edge directly in front of Harrison. He gets the idea. Cisco has a cautious but determined look on his face; just like the first time he asked Harrison to bite him. This time Harrison won't deny him.

 

He wishes he could take his time, press soft kisses to the inside of Cisco's thigh, make it good and sooth the sting with reassuring hands. But he is too desperate. He can already hear Cisco's blood rushing, the anticipation of its taste burning a hole into his stomach. He leans between Cisco's legs and bites into his thigh. Cisco's skin seems impossibly softer and through the sweet of the bath the taste of his blood spreads over his tongue. Cisco tenses, letting out a hiss and Harrison scrambles to hold on to him. He feels like he is falling. There are hands in his hair, not pulling him away but holding him in place. Harrison can taste Cisco's arousal in his blood, the excitement, the pain, the need for more, the feeling of safety and care. He wonders if it's only his fairy heritage that makes Cisco's blood so good for Harrison. And it is good. Cisco is exquisite. He is a masterpiece. Harrison drinks him down greedily.

 

It is draining every thought from his brain. He has half a thought to stop before it is too much for both of them. He releases Cisco with a sigh and falls back onto his hands. His vision is slightly blurry. He feels sated and full and good. He lets his head fall back and lets out a laugh.

 

“Is it always like this?” Cisco's voice drifts through the fog in his mind.

 

“No.” Harrison tries to get up but the floor seems to be shifting and he ends up on the floor, half leaning against a wall. “You're different. Not human.” Speaking is hard. Better no speaking.

 

“Harrison?” Cisco's voice brings him down from the cloud he had been drifting on. “What do you mean, not human?”

 

Harrison wrecks his mind for context but it's not there anymore. Cisco seems distressed, standing in front of him, naked and still dripping wet. Too far away. He stretches his hand out to him.

 

Cisco sits down in Harrison's lap, water soaking through his clothes immediately. Better. He frames Cisco's face in his hands. “Pretty face,” Harrison sighs. He likes Cisco's face. He especially likes that it is all his to kiss and hold.

 

Cisco breaks into a grin. “Wow, dude. Okay. We'll talk about this later.”

 

Harrison nods even though he isn't sure what they are supposed to talk about. But he has Cisco in his arms and feels better than he has in decades. Like a weight has been lifted off of him. He leans forward to kiss Cisco but misses his lips. He's also happy to mouth along Cisco's jaw who giggles and pulls him closer with his arms around his neck. They simply hold onto each other for a while, Harrison living from one of Cisco's heartbeats to the next. Time moves molasses slow.

 

When Cisco pulls away Harrison wants to complain but then Cisco is kissing him. That's great, too.

 

“Gonna make this good for you, baby,” Cisco whispers as he unbuttons Harrison's pants.

 

Harrison mumbles something but he doesn't understand himself. When Cisco takes him into his mouth he looses every last clear thought.

 

 

 

When Harrison comes back around he is lying in bed. Cisco is pressed against him, one leg over his hip and face pressed against his chest. Harry turns into him with a sigh, slipping his hands under the robe Cisco is wearing. He feels alive and his heart is heavy with emotions.

 

“I should have known,” Cisco mutters. “I should have realized.”

 

Harrison makes a questioning sound. Cisco sits up, pulling away but not completely. He leaves Harrison a hand to hold on to.

 

“Humans don't read people's minds.” Cisco's voice is shaking.

 

“No,” Harrison says.

 

“What am I?” Cisco asks.

 

“You're half fairy.”

 

Cisco's face stays still, his breath shallow.

 

“I didn't know how to tell you,” Harrison says, fearing that this is already too late.

 

Cisco pulls his hand away to drag it over his his face. “How even- -? One of my parents- -?”

 

“No. It's just you, and not Dante. So I guess- -”

 

“One of my parents had an affair with a - - _fairy_?” Cisco laughs. “I cannot believe this.”

 

They stay quiet for a while. Harrison wants to tuck Cisco back against his chest, hold him until that lost look on his face is gone. But he doesn't want to push him.

 

“That's why Cynthia knew about me.” It's not a question. He looks down on Harrison. “It's not why you're here, is it?”

 

“No. I didn't know when I met you.”

 

“Okay.” Cisco nods. He seems to believe Harrison. “So, that's why everyone is into me? My fairy blood?”

 

“Cisco,” Harrison says sharply. He moves then, pushing Cisco down on the bed and leaning over him. He needs Cisco to listen to him. “If it was only your blood I would have drunken you empty that first night.”

 

“How reassuring,” Cisco replies.

 

Harrison reaches inside himself for all the things he had wanted to keep close for a while longer. But Cisco needs to hear them now. “You're so much more, Cisco. You're brave and smart and funny. Your fairy side might have attracted me to you but your human side made me want to stick around. Cisco, you were never afraid of me. You don't know what that means to- -”

 

Cisco surges up and kisses him. His mouth purges any doubt that this is the wrong decision. Harrison licks into Cisco's mouth the way that makes Cisco melt underneath him. When Harrison pulls away Cisco's face looks so broken open Harrison fears he could cut himself on it.

 

“Do you remember what you told me?” Cisco whispers. “When I dragged your blazed ass in here?”

 

Harrison vaguely remembers Cisco hauling him out of the bathroom but he doesn't remember talking. “No.”

 

Cisco considers him for a moment, like he thinks about what he is going to tell Harrison. “You told me not to leave you.”

 

Harrison swallows hard but he doesn't regret saying it. He only regrets not remembering Cisco's answer.

 

A tiny smile appears on Cisco's face as if he can read Harrison's thoughts. “I'm going nowhere, Harry.”

 

 

 

Somewhere around that time Harrison shows Cisco where he sleeps. Cisco never really asked, the way he never asks Harrison about any of this. He seems content to wait for Harrison to reveal it to him. Harrison had thought it was disinterest at first but he comes to find that he enjoys letting it come up on his own. In the silent space between Cisco and him stories rise up inside of Harrison, about his past, people he met, opinions on topics of varying degree of importance, and Cisco listens carefully.

 

“You gotta be kidding me. You actually sleep in the fucking basement?”

 

Cisco lingers a few steps behind Harrison, stopping at top of the stairs that lead from a closet to the hidden basement. Harrison turns to him.

 

“You need to understand that we are incredible vulnerable while sleeping. Other creatures have used the fact to their advantages since the dawn of time. Secrecy is appropriate.”

 

Cisco follows him down the stairs. “Secret basement isn't that secret. It's the first place I would check.”

 

Harrison glares at him but Cisco leans up and kisses him. “I get it you know. I appreciate you showing me your hidey-hole.”

 

Harrison pulls a face at the choice of words but lets Cisco take his hand and pull him downstairs. Cisco is right after all; this is Harrison trusting Cisco with his life. Even though Cisco once almost gave his own life for his when they were strangers to each other, this is different. This is not civic virtue. This is something Cisco could use against him. Harrison doesn't think he will, but the possibility persists.

 

At the bottom of the stairs Cisco surveys the small room. There isn't much to see. Two cots at either side of the wall. Functional. Bare. Luxury doesn't matter for vampires. When they sleep they are as good as dead.

 

“This is depressing,” Cisco summarizes.

 

Jesse appears halfway down the stairs. “If you start making out down here as well, I swear to god, I'm moving out.” She throws her hands in the air and is gone again.

 

“Doesn't she mind that you're showing me this?” Cisco asks.

 

“I asked her.” Harrison pulls Cisco closer by the waist. “She said, and I quote: 'Do what you want. I'm not your mom.'” He guesses that she mostly slept here to keep him company even if she would never admit that. She'd find a new hiding place if it really bothered her.

 

“She really isn't.” Cisco laughs while Harrison sucks at the skin behind his ear.

 

“You can come down here if you want to,” Harrison says, pressing their foreheads together. “But it's probably - - weird to see us sleeping.”

 

“Can't be worse than my snoring,” Cisco says and chuckles.

 

“Your snoring is adorable,” Harrison says and drowns Cisco's complaints with kisses.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rises out of my coffin in a cloud of dust: happy holidays

Cisco makes his way down the familiar path towards the Wells' house. The night is curiously still; as if a thick layer of mist would dampen every sound. Harry has been gone for a few days now, business keeping him longer than expected. At least he had the courtesy to call Cisco and let him know. Faced with all these free nights Cisco had realized how little time he had spent with his friends in the last weeks. After catching up with Wally and Iris the last days he decided to check in on Jesse. He hasn't seen her around the bar where she usually hangs out to annoy Joe and keep an eye on Cisco. He doesn't think that anything happened to her; if someone can take of themselves it's her, but he misses her.

 

The house is lit from the inside and Cisco picks up his pace, a smile spreading over his face. The door is as always unlocked and he strides inside and yells, “Hey little one, wat'cha up to?”

 

“Well, look who wandered in here,” A voice says that definitely doesn't belong to Jesse.

 

Cisco turns to the right where an open doorway leads into the living room. There are three strange vampires sitting, sprawling over the furniture. He curses silently. He should have noticed them sooner.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Cisco asks. He looks around for Jesse but she is nowhere to be seen.

 

“We could ask you the same question,” The vampire closest to him says. She stands from the couch, all long elegant limbs and bristling energy underneath her skin. She moves closer to Cisco who tells himself not to flinch. “You think Harrison was so considerate to leave us a little snack?”

 

Cisco freezes.

 

“I doubt that,” The other vampire says. She looks less like a predator, but there is a stillness behind her librarian look that keeps Cisco on edge.

 

He bats away the hand from the first vampire who was about to touch his cheek. He marches into the living room, standing up to his full height. “You shouldn't be here.”

 

“Aw, he's cute when he's angry,” The first vampire says, moving to stand behind him. Cisco can feel her breath on his neck. “And he smells delicious.”

 

Now the second vampire raises to her feet as well, coming closer with her nose in the air as if she is following his scent. Cisco balls his hands to fist so they don't see them shaking.

 

“Come on, don't act so coy,” She drawls as she comes to stand in front of him. “ _Someone_ has obviously been all over you recently. Now if it's money you want- -”

 

There are hands on his arms, restraining him with irresistible strength. Cisco can feel their bloodlust like a black hole, pulling greedily at his whole being. Where is Jesse?

 

“Stop. He's mine.”

 

Cisco's gaze snaps to the third vampire. She has been sitting completely immovable in an armchair the entire time, so still in fact that Cisco almost forgot she was there. Now she stands to her full impressive height. Her skin is black as the night and her voice deep and strong, leaving no room for arguments.

 

The other two vampires back away from Cisco immediately.

 

“Why didn't you say anything sooner, Tess?” The slender vampire complains.

 

It's laughable that it takes Cisco so long to recognize her. But she looks so different on the screen. So much less intense, so much less - - present.

 

“You two can go ahead. I'll wrap up my business here.”

 

The two other vampires leave without another word. That leaves Cisco alone with Tess. She scans him closely. Then her face relaxes into that smile he knows from TV.

 

“I must apologize for my friends. They can be very direct.” She gestures to the couch. “Please, take a seat.”

 

Cisco's alarm bells are still ringing but he guesses that the face of the American Vampire League wouldn't murder a civilian. No matter how upset she might be. He sits down on the couch, nervously running his sweaty palms over his pants. This is the weirdest meet the ex ever. But that's just his life now, isn't it. Tess sits back down in the armchair. She is wearing a long flowing robe, that engulfs her whole form.

 

“Harrison is on a business trip,” Cisco says. “He won't come back for a while.”

 

Tess sighs with a little self-deprecating smile that Cisco isn't sure if he should believe. She looks to the side. “Of course. This- - This visit wasn't planned. I was in the region and I thought- - Well, I thought I could swing by. See how everyone is doing.”

 

“Where is Jesse?” Cisco asks. He would feel better if she was here.

 

“Oh, she is apparently giving me the silent treatment.” Tess shrugs. “She left to god knows where.”

 

Cisco watches her. She sounds so much softer now that she is speaking to him. But there is still this underlying sense of power weaving through the air. She is old, Cisco realizes. It doesn't give her Cynthia's careless lightweight joy. Tess feels rooted firmly in the ground, like a strong big tree. The unmovable object to Harrison's unstoppable force. Cisco can see how they worked out.

 

“What was that 'I'm yours' thing all about?” He asks.

 

The smile disappears from Tess face. “It saddens me that I had to go to such length. But Harrison should have taken precautions. He should have known better.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?”

 

“After vampire traditions if a human is claimed by one vampire no one else is allowed to feed on them.” Tess clicks her tongue. Snide. “It's a ridiculous remnant of the past. But it can become necessary if a human wants to move in certain circles. I cannot believe Harrison hasn't claimed you. It's not like him to be so shortsighted.”

 

“Wait.” Cisco holds up a hand. “Does that mean you - - you claimed me?”

 

Tess nods. “Don't worry. It doesn't mean anything. You don't owe me anything. This doesn't have any effect on you.”

 

“Okay,” Cisco says slowly. He sinks deeper into the couch and sighs. “Freakin' vampires,” He mutters under his breath.

 

When he looks back at Tess her lips are parted, the slightest expression of shock or wonder on her face. He sits up straight again, suddenly self-conscious about his behavior.

 

“I want to show you something, Cisco.” She stands. “Can I call you Cisco?”

 

“Sure,” Cisco says and stands up, too. She is a good head taller than him.

 

“Excellent.” Her face lights up and she takes long, energetic strides towards the door. For a short moment Cisco can catch a glimpse at the age of the human she used to be. She looked young for a second.

 

“I have a confession to make,” Her voice rings through the night as Cisco follows her outside. “I was curious to meet you.”

 

Cisco has a hard time catching up with her. Everyone seems to know about him. “Where are we going?”

 

Tess stops and waits for him. “I want to give you some answers. I think you deserve those.”

 

She leads him into the forest, away from any trail and the branches of the trees stroke over Cisco's head and shoulders. It's dark and he can barely make out the shadow of Tess' moving form in front of him. After what could have been ten minutes or an hour a light shines through the trees.

 

He stumbles out of the trees behind Tess. They are standing at the side of a lake, caged in by thick forest. It's still eerily quiet. Now he sees the source of the light. It's coming out of the water, breaking at the surface into many colors. Cisco closes his gaping mouths and looks over to Tess. Her face illuminated by the lights looks strange and lifeless. The hard cut of her cheeks reminds Cisco of ancient statues.

 

“What is this?” He doesn't know why he whispers but it seems appropriate.

 

“How much do you know about fairies, Cisco?” Tess asks.

 

Cisco gaze drifts back to the lights. He feels - - something. “Nothing much. I know that I'm half of one.” Thinking about it leaves him feeling slightly detached from himself like always. “I know that everyone wants to use it to their advantage.”

 

Tess watches the lights as well. “There are many things crawling over this earth that humans don't know about. But most of those things were human once. Even if they are born monster, their linage can be traced back to humans. But there are other things. Things that have lived here long before humankind. And things that just come here to visit.” She points at the lights. “We don't know much about fairies and their world. They are not especially friendly. We know that they can travel from their world to ours. This is a gateway. There are many of these all over the world and woe be to the one that crosses it uninvited.”

 

“Have you ever met one?”

 

“A long time ago. Arrogant little bitch. Most of them are. Think they are something better. They don't like to mingle with anyone, really.”

 

“Why do they come here then?” Cisco asks.

 

Tess lets out a quiet laugh. “Who knows. If you ask me they have fun bringing chaos to this world.”

 

Cisco stays silent. It's a lot to process. He still cannot quite believe that part of him is really - - otherworldly. But he feels his heart beating in the rhythm the light flickers over the water and he knows that this is real. He walks closer to the edge of the lake and kneels down. When he looks down he sees nothing but milky light and movement.

 

“So some hot fairy dude came into this world and seduced my mom?” He has seen pictures of her pregnant, Dante on her knee, poking her belly.

 

“Not necessarily _a dude_. Fairies hardly describe to human biology.”

 

Cisco doesn't have many memories of his parents, has them carefully tucked away in his mind to bring them out from time to time when he needs the comfort. But he hardly has any connection to them anymore.

 

He turns to Tess. “Why are you telling me all this?”

 

“I think everyone deserves the truth. To Harrison's credit, even if he didn't have the unfortunate urge to keep everyone in the dark to protect them, he hardly knows anything about fairies. And the Queen knows you're more useful to her the less you know. So if no one else is going to tell you; I will.”

 

The light has a pull on Cisco. He can't look away. It pours over his mind, soothing away all the tensions.

 

“One of my parents might still be alive,” He realizes.

 

“I do think so,” Tess voice drifts to him. “The fair folk is blessed with an extraordinary long life.”

 

“Can I go there?” The question is over Cisco's lips before he can think.

 

“ _We must not look at goblin men._ _We must not buy their fruits: Who knows upon what soil they fed t_ _heir hungry thirsty roots_.” Tess is behind him, he feels her breath hot against his neck. “Fairies are dangerous, Cisco. They only love their own.”

 

“But I'm kinda one of them, aren't I?” Cisco asks. The hairs on his arms are standing.

 

“Yes. And they might love you so much that they won't ever let you go. Are you ready to say goodbye to this world?”

 

Cisco stands and turns around. Tess moves with him so that they are facing each other, separated only by an inch of air. Cisco knows the hunger in Tess' eyes.

 

“Thank you,” He says quietly. “For all of this. You are not who I expected you to be.”

 

Tess sighs and takes a step back. There is a wistful look in her eyes. “Neither are you.”

 

 

 

When they emerge from the woods Harry's car is standing in the drive way. It's still a rental. Cisco feels a wave of dread wash over him and then Harry himself is standing before them. His eyes dart back and forth between Tess and Cisco.

 

“What are you doing here?” He hisses at Tess.

 

“I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea to see you again,” Tess says. Their is a distaste in her eyes that makes Cisco shiver.

 

“What were you doing with him?” Harry grabs Cisco by the arm, pulling him closer.

 

“Hey, I'm still here, you know,” Cisco says, not happy with being yanked around like that.

 

Harry really looks at him for the first time that night and freezes. His fingers tighten around Cisco's wrist. “What did you do.” He is still looking at Cisco but his words are obviously aimed at Tess.

 

“I did what you should have done a long time ago,” Tess says, unfazed. “Harrison, I'm not here to make some move, whether you believe me or not. I just did what I had to do. Did you expect you could just let him run around like that?”

 

Harrison's cold stare lifts off Cisco, thankfully, and targets Tess. “I believe no one has the right to own another person.”

 

“Oh, come on.” Tess laughs. “Don't give me that idealistic bullcrap. This is real life, Harrison. One day your going to thank me for doing what you couldn't do.” She looks to Cisco. “It was a pleasure meeting you. My door will always be open for you if you need my help.”

 

And with that she vanishes into the night.

 

Harry slumps over, his grip on Cisco's arms loosening.

 

“Hey, there.” Cisco moves into his space, running his hands over his chest. “I'm alright.”

 

“I know,” Harry sighs. “I don't worry about you. I worry about her.”

 

“She just wanted to check in.”

 

“Sure,” Harry says, sarcasm barely concealed.

 

“Hey, it doesn't bother you, does it?” Cisco asks. “That she - - claimed me?”

 

“Of course it bothers me.” Harry takes Cisco's face between his hands. “But it doesn't change anything between us.”

 

“Good.” Cisco lets out a breath of relief.

 


End file.
